When It All Falls Apart
by PaintRedRoses
Summary: Sharpay loves her boyfriend. He hurts her because he loves her...He loves her more than life itself. But what happens when tears are not enough, and the pain is too much. A Troypay
1. When It All Falls Apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or _When It All Falls Apart_****by The Veronicas**

**When It All Falls Apart**

_Can it be easier_

_Can I just change my life_

_Cause it just seems to go bad everytime_

_Will I be mending_

_Another one ending once again_

She saw him emerge out of the crowd. The people parted like the Red Sea. They were Yin and Yang. Her golden hair shone brighted against his brown. Their eyes twinkled brighter together, with their hands intertwined. She loved him, all of him. She loved his smile. She loved the way he enveloped her in a hug. She tried to love his tempers. She tried to remember he loved her.

Every time he grabbed her wrist too tight, he reminded her how much he loved her. Every time he slapped her across the face, making her rosy cheek swollen, she was reminded. When he became cross with her, and he slammed her against the wall he shouted.

"Stop! Please, stop, I-I love you" she cried

"I love you too. I love you more than I love life itself. That's why I do this to you. To remind you."

"I remember! I do...I swear!" Black tears streamed down her face.

"Don't cry. You're weak if you cry" He repremanded her for that by yanking at her hair. She tried to compose herself. She lost her balance, and fell to the ground, her hair tossed around frivolously, and her face bruised. He smirked, and then spat in her face.

He sped away in his polished car, the only thing clean about him. Her face fell into her hands, as she bawled. SHe loved him, still, she regretted the moment he introduced himself.

"Hi...I'm Chris"

_I know this chapter is shorter, but they will get longer and better_


	2. Liar Liar

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or Liar Liar by Alexz Johnson**

**Liar Liar**

_Tell me you love me like a star_

_Tell me you want me, wherever you are_

_Tell me you'll breathe me till your last breath_

_Liar Liar_

Sharpay's fingers danced along the deep bruises in her arm. She counted all of the blackish blue marks on her body. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7. Seven hideously grotesque bruises placed carefully along her creamy skin. Seven for the long months she had loved Chris. And yes, she had loved Chris, and he loved her. Her eyes lazily travelled towards her alarm clock. The flashy, glowing numbers read "2:30 AM". Trudging over to the mirror she looked at her reflection. Her hair was disheveled and tossed all over the place. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she couldn't stand to look at her pale face any longer. A single tear dared to slide down her face, she tossed it aside, before she made her way back to her own bed. She was unable to sleep for the rest of the night. So when her alarm clock sang, she was more than ready to silence it. For a second time, she arose from her bed. She slipped on the day's pre-picked outfit, and then slunk to the bathroom to put on her makeup. As she applied her foundation, she paid special attention to the swollen area around her eye. She placed on her transparent mask as the "Ice Queen", prepared for the ridicule and mockery she was about to face for the day. She took a deep breath one last time before heading to school.

The shrill sound of the morning bell made every head ache. With her Betsey Johnson bag slung over her shoulder, she made her way down the middle of the hall. She knew what the others surrounding her were saying.

"Ice Queen"

"Bitch"

"I heard she got pregnant 3 times," one girl whispered, Sharpay laughed

"I heard she gets drunk and every night." Sharpay scoffed, but continued walking.

"I heard she has this crazy 22 year old boyfriend that beats her. She deserves it" Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you say?" She snarled

"Nothing..." she murmured.

"What. Did. You. Say."

"Forget it Sharpay. So I said a stupid rumor. It's probably not true. I'm sorry I said it."

"Yeah, I bet you are. I swear, you are so lucky that I didn't rip your limbs off." She let her off with a light shove before she strutted down the remainder of the hallway.

How dare some punk she didn't even know say that about her. How could she even joke about something like that. More importantly, how did she know. How could she suspect that he hurt her. She looked down at her arms, and then mentally cursed herselves. The bruises were visible, as well as her skin. How could she have been so stupid, wearing a tank top! She rummaged through her bag, before grabbing her black Juicy Couture jacket. Sighing in relief, she continued on to her first block.

The second warning bell rang, just as she reached her class. She took her seat and silently examined everyonein her class. First, Chad, Troy's pathetic sidekick. Chad was whipped by everyone around him, Troy, and his girlfriend, Monique. Monique was an individual feminist. She was a control freak, who judged everyone, in spite of what she preached. That would be the definition of irony. Next to her was Gabriella. The school's stereotypical good girl. If perfection had a name, it would be Gabriella. The next in line was Zeke. It pained her to look at him. She had broken his porcelain heart, when she cheated on him with Chris. The twinkle in his eye had dimmed since the day he had caught them. And to Sharpay's dismay, he gave up his dream of cooking for basketball, and schoolwork. Finally, there was the angel himself, Troy Bolton. His neatly swept hair complimented his eyes. His arm was slung around Gabriella's shoulder, and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. Their exclusive group let out a thunderous laugh.

"Class! Excuse me! Class! The bell has rung, now please take your seats." The class muted and listened to Ms. Darbus ramble on about Musical Theatre History. Sharpay stared out the window into the heart of the blazing sun. The air conditioner was malfunctioning, and she could not stand the heat. She peeled off her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair.

"Now who can tell me which broadway musical ran for the longest time?" Sharpay's hand bolted up, as Troy's eyes gazed at her skin.

"Sharpay?" Ms. Darbus called

"Cats."

"Well done, now, this musical was inspired by...what? Anyone?" Sharpay's brain had turned off, as she continued to stare out the window. She felt a brisk tap on her shoulder.

"Sharpay?"

"Hmm?" she answered haphazardly

"What happened to your arm." Her eyes shot open, as she noticed her bare skin.

"I...um, I b-banged my arm on the th-thing in the b-bathroom" she stammered.

"Oh." The silence echoed throughout the classroom.

"You know, Sharpay, if you ever want to talk about it. You can-"

"Save your sentimental talk, Bolton." she interrupted, " I can handle myself." The bell rang, and Sharpay gathered up her books, before leaving. They did not meet up until the end of the day.

Sharpay headed towards her car until she was halted by her name being called.

"Sharpay! Sharpay! Wait up!" She knew that voice anywhere. Bolton.

"What do you want Troy?" she asked irritably

"I wanted to talk."

"ok...So, talk".

"You know, when I was 11 I had this friend. She had bruises up and down her arm, once she even had a black eye. Everyday she was late to school, and she had to see a counselor. It turns out her dad hit her. She said it was because he loved her, he didn't. After he was arressted, she realized he never loved her, just the idea of her."

"Why are you telling me this?" she mumbled

"Because i want you to know if anyone did this to you, they don't really love you."

"How...How...How could you say that to me! I told you, I hurt it in the bathroom. Get off my back Bolton, you don't know anything. Go play patty-cake with Gabriella. She turned on her heel, and headed toward her car.

A heavy hand made contact with her face. She yelped in pain.

"Say you love me. Tell me you love me."

"Stop please, Chris!"

"Tell me you love me!"

"I love you! You know I do!"

" I never want to see you flirting with another boy"

"I wasn't! I swear!" he pushed her against her white dresser. She hit her head and slid to the floor, before she blacked out" When she awoke, her head was gently placed on Chris's chest. His hand's combed through her blonde hair.

"You're awake" he sighed

"Mhm.." she answered, unable to form words. Unable to express her hatred for him right now.

"I love you" _Liar_

"I love you too" _Liar_

"I can't live without you" _Liar Liar_

Please R&R


	3. Like A Prayer

**A/N: Sorry, in the last chapter, instead of Taylor, I posted Monique. Sorry. Also I changed my pen name from LuvInstntStr24 to MakeAChoice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Like a Prayer by Madonna**

**Like a Prayer**

_When you call my name_

_It's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I want to take you there_

Bruised and beaten, Sharpay creeped her way out of Chris's house in the midnight hour. Wandering aimlessly on the vacant streets. She followed the hidden ebony path to the one house she could at least feel safe. Even if she wasn't. She took out her cell phone and called Troy Bolton, of all people. Why? She did not know. For some bizarre reason she felt safe and secure with him. Sometimes, even more than she did with Chris. No longer could she ever feel love for Chris, because, he could never love her the way she needed him to. Still, she would stand by his side, for ever and always. The phone rang twice before a groggy voice answered it

"Hello?" He grumbled

"Troy?" she asked nearly in tears, wondering how she could have been so stupid as to call him this late.

"Shar?" The tone in his voice had changed immensely.

"Can I stay the night. I...I, please." She could not dig deep enough to find an explanation for her weakness. Weakness was for the little people, and she had never felt so small.

"Why? Did you get hurt.?" Silence. What to say to him, how to cover it up. Random thoughts raced through her mind.

"Sort of. Listen, please, can't you just do this one favor for me. Please."

"Under one condition. You have to tell me why you get hurt when you get up to my room."

"Fine."

"I'll unlock the door for you. Just walk in. My room is up the stairs, and then take an immediate left."

"Ok"

Ninety seconds later, she slunk through the doorway up to Troy's bedroom. She looked around his house. Trophys were scattered in every square inch of the house. MVP, State championship, Most likely to succeed, the list went on.

She walked into his room, noticing no one was to be found. She smoothed out the sheets on his bed and sat down, cross legged. She heard a faint gargling noise from his bathroom, and smirked. _Mouthwash, of course._ She noticed him mat down his tangled bed-head in in the mirror. He flashed one last cocky smile in the mirror before he emerged out of his bathroom to find Sharpay on his bed. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, without saying a word. She admired his well toned body, that seemed to gleam. She gave in to a half smile when she noticed he was shirtless, and how disheveled his hair was, despite how he tried to fix it, and how wonderful it still looked. He gazed at her smooth toned legs that were visible under the mini-skirt she was wearing. He studied her smile, it was genuine, and warm. Not at all icy.

"Hey Sharpay." She granted him with a smile and a nod of acknowledgment, "Oh God, you're bleeding."

"It's fine. I can handle it."

"Tell me what is going on."

"My boyfriend...um, his name is Chris. He's 22. He doesn't really like me to talk to other guys, or disobey him. So, he, um, punishes me. I always learn my lesson." Troy's expression turned into a worried one.

"You don't deserve this. Nobody does."

"I knew you wouldn't understand! Chris hurts me because he loves me,Troy. He's only trying to better me. Of course you wouldn't understand that. You have your prim, proper, perfect, Gabriella." she whined flailing her arms around.

"What makes you think she's so perfect? She felt like an outcast for so long at her old school."

"At her old school, Troy. When she was in freaking Kindergarten!"

"Sharpay."

"And she is so talented at _everything_. Perfect grades. Perfect body type. Perfect skin. Perfect voice. Perfect stage presence! Perfect friends. Perfect status."

"Calm down, please."

"And _you_. With your hideous persona of being this all-star basketball player, smart, nice, caring, decent looking."

"Decent?"

"You would think that you would be this mean, awful, insecure, _broken_ person inside. But you're not! You're not, and I hate it. I hate how perfect you are. And I hate you! I hate you so much! I hate you!" She pounded her fists into his spongey mattress, and then into his chest. Attempting to leave a mark. Trying to bruise his strong body. After the twenty second punch, her let her lips crush onto his. Hurting him more than ever with her lips, pushing onto him harder and harder. Falling on top of him onto his bed, continuing to kiss him. And he kissed back, with passion and fire. With white heat. She straddled him, and continued kissing him. After a while, he tasted more than her mouth and her tongue. One tear spilled into his mouth. It was salty and bitter. Soon, more and more dripped in. She broke away and sobbed against his chest.

"You're not broken, Troy. I am. I'm broken."

"I know," he whispered, "I know..."

**Okay guys, R&R. Love Ya!**


	4. There's Us

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I love you all. Just letting you guys know, there's some crude language in this part. I don't want your Mom emailing me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, _Yummy_ by Gwen Stefani or There's Us by Alexz Johnson. (The best singer ever!)**

**There's Us**

_Not everything is supposed to come true_

_Some words are best unsaid_

_Some love is not really love even love at all_

_I'll keep everything I shared with you_

_And that's enough_

_There's us_

Two pairs of feet dangled off the edge of the bed. Two hearts beated. Two eyes slowly opened. Two smiles were exchanged. It felt good not to be alone, to have someone there with her.

"Where are your parents?" she asked lazily

"Vacation."

"Hmmm..." she rolled over on top of him and started kissing him slowly. His hands found a way to her waist.

"Ugh, we have school today..." she murmured as she nuzzled into his neck. His eyes shot open. _Gabriella._ He pushed her away, and got out of his bed and turned away from her. He could not look at her. Her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"What's going on Troy."

"I'm going to drive you home, ok. Um...and I'll see you at school. You can wear one of my jerseys. We have late start today, so you'll be fine and I'll be fine. We're all fine..."

"Why are you so uptight Troy? Calm down."

"I have a girlfriend, who is amazing, and I can't pass her up for some...one night stand." Her jaw dropped. Did he seriously just say that to her?

"It's not like we slept together Troy. I...I thought you."

"I have Gabriella...she's"

"Perfect?"

" Sharpay..." She scoffed at him. She pressed out the wrinkles in her clothes, and slipped on her shoes.

"At least let me drive you home." he pleaded.

"Please, I don't need your charity." She stormed out the door, not bothering to bid him goodbye . She strutted down the street, not wanting to look back. Too afraid that he wouldn't be chasing her. She didn't need the confirmation, because he wasn't. How could she even compare to Gabi ? That was just it...she couldn't. And for him to just blow her off like that. The scum! She reached her house, and creeped in. No parents...they were never home. It was expected. She glanced at her cell phone. The neon numbers read, 8:42. School started at 9:30. She ran she tongue over her teeth. She could always make him jealous. Yes, that opportunity was still available. She skidded over to her closet. She slipped on a black Juicy Couture halter top, and denim True Religion shorts. Her hair was loosely curled, and draped over her shoulders. Her bangs were softly swept to the side. She put on metallic silver eyeliner to brighten up her eyes. She elongated her lashes with her mascara. For once, she didn't have a bruise to meticulously cover. Just the small one one her lower back.

Her black Bentley waited for her in the driveway. She was more than happy to show it off today. She drove to school smoothly untill her phone rang to Gwen Stefani's _Yummy. _

_"_Hello"

"Hey baby"

"Hey Chris"

"How are you sweetie?" she smiled. He was affectionate, perhaps even more senstive than Troy.

"Great, and you"

"Lonely" he answered slyly

"Why?"

"I miss you. I think you should come over today."

"I can't. I have school and then auditions."

"What..." he asked in a sterner voice.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Are you screwing someone else?"

"What?!"

"I'll be damned if you're passing yourself off as a whore." he barked

"Chris. I have auditions. I'm sorry!"

"Slut!"

"Chris!"

"Shut up you whore!"

"Stop, Chris, please. I'll be there at 8. I'm sorry."

"I don't want you. What happened to my sweet Sharpay."

"She's right here. I'll come, and i'll do whatever you want!"

"_Whatever_ I want?"

"Of course."

"Fine."

She arrived at school, more than willing to show off her assests, inspite of what happened with Chris...and Troy...and Chris again.

Catwalking down the hallway, she knew all eyes were on her. She was more than happy to be a tease when Chris wasn't around.

"Sharpay?" she heard a deep voice call.

"Yeah?" she answered in her fake preppy voice. It was no surprise that Troy was eyeing her.

"Are you okay? Because of what happened last night."

"Why wouldn't I be? I have a boyfriend. I'm not missing out on much, he's more of a man than you'll ever be"

"He sure as hell hits like one." And with that she slapped him clean across the face.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Well it's true!"

"Troy, we have to realize this _thing_ between is never going to remember. So let's reminise on the _one_ good time we had together and leave all of our insults and comebacks unsaid. Well, I'll be late for Ms. Darbus's class. And then I'm meeting Chris. Bye!" She turned on her heel and began to leave.

"Shar!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still broken?"

"Me? Broken? Never. I might be a little bruised...but not broken. I hope Gabriella's happy."

"She is."

"And are you?"

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am!" he defended

"Of course you are." she replied solemnly. She travelled on down the hall leaving Troy standing alone.

"I am happy..."

**Okay guys Read and Review. I saw on someone's fic they leave _Friend's _quotes at the end, So I am gonna do that for my 2 favorite shows Grey's Anatomy, & Instant Star. I'll alternate**

_Grey's Anatomy Quote of the Day_

_George: McDreamy did a Mcnasty with a Mclady! That Mcbastard!_

_Meredith: ok channeling Izzy_

_George:Callie slept with Sloan,_

_Meredith: Okay, channeling Izzy: __George, you deserve better. Seriously. Seriously! Seriously. Seriously. Seriously!...Seriously. _


	5. Hallelujah

**Disclaimer I do not own HSM or Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley**

**Hallelujah**

_Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof__  
__You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
And She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
_

What kind of a question was that? Of course he was happy. Then again...what was happy. The mere sound of the word made him cringe, and his Adam's apple bob up and down. He had Gabriella. She was gorgeous, no doubt. Well rounded, her academics were higher than anyone at the school! Except for Taylor, of course. Her shuffled to his next class, OA (office assitant.) He had to admit, all you did was show up. Easy A, for just sitting around and peeling at the ancient paint on the wall. His mind was empty, his heart was filled with merely air. He recalled that past night he and Sharpay spent together. Broken...she had admitted it. And yet, here in front of the entire world she showcased herself as this bold bitch. She was for herself and herself only. As they say in Casablanca, she "stuck her neck out for nobody." She had Ryan, so why did she choose to exploit herself to him of all people. Sharpay was not broken, if anything, she was in mint condition, on the highest shelf shimmering, a golden trophy.

"Troy," called the receptionist, "Could you submit all of these tardy and absent slips into the computer? Dolores is on a vacation."

"Sure," he replied. He brought up the website and signed in to the teacher's account. He picked up a lemon yellow slip. He scavenged for the name. Carly Winoker. He inputted it into the computer. Reason: doctor. One down, one hundred to go. He picked up the next slip. Sharpay Evans. Reason: Unverified Tardy. The next one: Sharpay Evans, unverified absence.

Sharpay Evans

Sharpay Evans

Sharpay Evans

Unverified

Unverified

Unveirified.

There were thirty-six tardies, and twenty one absences. Not one good reason, he suspected she would recieve four friday detentions for all of her absences.

"Ms. Bessinger? I'm done, can I go run out to the bathroom."

"Sure, Troy. When you come back, can you run these call slips to these classes. There was one for Chad in Mr. Chang's class, and one for Gabriella in Ms. Darbus's class. Sharpay was in that class as well. He stealthily snatched an extra call slip off of Ms. Bessinger's desk. He scribbled Sharpay Evans, and he recorded the time. He walked over to Mr. Chang's class and picked up Chad, who was more than willing to excape the torture of Pre-Calc.

"Hey man." Chad nodded.

"Hey" Troy replied solemnly.

"Dude, what's wrong."

"You have to swear you won't tell."

"Sure."

"Sharpay...and I...hooked-up. Not full-on. No, almost. We made out for like fifteen minutes, and I swear, I was about 5 away from getting on. But she stopped and went to sleep, like nothing happened. I swear she gets me so... And she's so..."

"Hot."

"Yeah..."

"Damn, dude. You got it bad. But you still have Gabi.

"So...what should I do."

"Play the field a little bit. Troy, you're only 18, it wouldn't kill you to have a mistress, someone to relieve you of your sexual tension."

"So...cheat on Gabi."

"Why not. You're young, live it up."

"Ok...sure."

"This is my stop. I have to go to the eye doctor, and then with my mom to the gyno."

"Awkward..." Troy replied in a singsong voice. The two shared their laughs before Chad left. He then, made his way over to Ms. Darbus's class. He slowly opened the door, so only his head could fit through. He saw Gabriella perk up at the sight of him as she began to fix her hair. And contrariwise, he saw Sharpay slink down into her seat, trying to hid from the all-knowing Troy.

"Class, Stephen Schwartz had written many lovely songs in musicals such as _Godspell_, _Wicked,_ and _Children of Eden!_ Also, a group of Disney movies. Yes Mr. Bolton," she acknowledged.

"Um, sorry Ms. Darbus, I need to see Gabriella Montez." she nearly leapt out of her seat, her energy far from being contained, "And," he dragged out that word as much as possible. He eyed, Sharpay and saw her mumbling_ please not me, please not me, please not me._

"Sharpay Evans." _Dammit_

"Of course, Mr. Bolton." Sharpay slid out of her seat and outside to join Gabriella and Troy. Troy shut the door, just about as slow as he opened it. As soon as he noticed it was competely shut, he saw Gabriella make her way towards him. She jumped and gave him a long passionate kiss. Not breaking away. Sharpay stood there, her head cocked to the side, arms folded, counting how many seconds that kiss would last. _20, 21,22,23. _She broke away, but he pulled he in for another one. _60, 61 62 63._ And so on the cycle went, for about 300 seconds. 5 minutes.

"Okay," he said out of breath, "Let's go."

"Finally" she grumbled.

"What did you say, Sharpay?" Her voice raising higher with every word

"Nothing Gabriella" She mimicked. Gabriella looked back and forth between Sharpay and Troy.

"So..." she began

"How are things going between you two." Sharpay asked

"Great!" she answered almost too soon.

"Well, this is your stop." he said to Gabriella

"What about Sharpay?" she asked suspiciously

"Oh, her stop is next."

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch," she waved before disappearing through the heavy doors of the office.

A few feet down the hall, they were right in front of the storage closet for the costumes. The letters on the outside were chipped off, and a red sequined dress was sticking out the side.

"So...I suppose I'm going to the guideance counselor, knowing you, so, I know my way. This has been sufficiently awkward,so...thanks." She began to walk down the hallway before he grabbed her arm and pulled her flush againsh him, as he began to kiss her with a feverish passion. With a clumsy, backwards hand, he pushed open the closet door, and pulled the two of them inside. The room was filled with darkness, as ebony as fresh tar. He trailed hot kisses down her neck as she gasped for air.

"What are you doing" she gasped.

"Playing the field."

"What?" she pushed him away.

"You have a boyfriend. Fine, that's cool. I have a girlfriend. Great. But if there's some frustration with our boyfriend or girlfriend...we..."help" each other."

"By cheating?"

"If you're going to be technical, then yes."

"Troy Bolton I didn't know you were this bad," she took a single hand and pushed him against the wall, before kissing him again. Twenty minutes later, they emerged out of the storage closet, one by one, as the hallway began to fill with a sea of people.

"I have to go to statistics" she whispered, half out of breath.

"I have history" as they walked past each other, his hand brushed against her stomach. A pair of eyes saw.

During her class, a number two pencil rocked back and forth between her index finger. She felt a light tap on her shoulder, she whirled around to find Ryan handing her a compact with foundation.

"What is this for?" she asked, truly confused.

"It's for the hickey that Troy Bolton gave you."

**Okay guys, read and review! I want to get up to 50 reviews by the 7th chapter!**

_Instant Star Quote of the Day_

_Jude: He's 22!_

_Jamie: In 'Musician Years', that's like Dog Years times 5_


	6. Never Again

**A/N: I'm thinking of writing another Troypay fic, tell me if I should or not. This is a very short chapter, I'm sorry. Also, Gabriella will not be an evil person in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Never Again, by Kelly Clarkson**

**Never Again**

_Never again will I hear you, __never again will I miss you _

_Never again will I fall to you, never _

_Never again will I kiss you, never again will I want to _

_Never again willl I love you, never _

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked slightly angered, and nervous

"I saw the two of you come out of the closet, trying to mat down your hair. You have 'storage-closet-make-out-hair', babe." he joked slightly, but knowingly. Sharpay couldn't help but giggle softly.

"You can't tell anyone!" she pleaded

"Why not?"

"Because...he's sort of still with Gabriella." Ryan's jaw dropped.

"Shar! You whore!" he kidded.

"I know... I know, I'm awful."

"And you're still with Chris."

"I know. He'd kill me. I have to end it with him, I do. After school today when I see him. I can't deal with the pain...the pressure."

"He hurts you Sharpay, you can't just...ignore that fact. You should have done this a long time ago. You didn't need Troy's help." He explained. Sharpay thought about this. She knew Chris hurt her, long before Troy told her. Maybe he just gave her the extra push...maybe.

"Maybe, but who knows. He gave me that extra push."

"Remember Sharpay, karma's a bitch."

"What?"

"What goes around comes around."

Two doorbell rings, and one knock later, The door swung open, with Chris staring down at her, with a menacing look on his face.

"You're late _babe_," he mocked evilly.

"Chris..." she whimpered

"You know I love you, so it will just be a couple today." He lifted his muscular hand up, but she caught it with two of her own tiny hands.

"No." she scolded mildly first, then she gained more strength, "No! NO! STOP. Never again"

"What?" he growled.

"Don't hit me ever again, don't touch me every again. Don't talk to me! Don't look at me! It's over!" she shouted, for the whole world to hear. Everyone, and everything seemed to applaude her bravery in silence, although they were the only two occupants. She turned on a heel and started down the long winding stairs of the apartment complex. He chased after her and thrust her down the stairs. She began falling, rolling, and tripping down the mountain. She yelped in pain. Tears began to stream down her blackened and bruised cheeks. She could not move her arms or legs, all she could do was lay there, pleading for some angel to save her.

"Help..." she murmured, before she blacked out

"Sharpay?" a quizzical voice asked. She replied by moaning. Sharpay was unable to form words, or syllables, just moans. She blinked her eyes open, she saw brown, mermaid-like hair that paired with shining brown eyes.

"Gab-Gabri..." she could not finish, she was too weak.

"Oh my God, let me help you, oh...you're hurt." she gingerly lifted up Sharpay and placed her in the backseat of her car. After about twenty minutes, Sharpay sat up and groaned.

"Oh, thank God! Are you okay? What happened."

"I'll be fine...thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me...everything. I'm so sorry. This is so out of your way."

"No...no, it's fine. Trust me, you would have done the same."

"Thank you."

"Where would you like to go?" Gabriella asked at the stoplight. Sharpay knew that she could not say, Troy's house. She figured the next best thing was home with Ryan. Her other half.

"My house, 2501 North Shore."

"Okay. When you get home, here's what you need to do when you get home. Lay down on your bed, but prop your head up, in case you got a concussion and ice your arm, and legs, make sure they're elevated. Then, take two painkillers. Okay, if you want I can stay with you." She advised

"How do you know all this?" Sharpay queried.

"Well, it's kind of embarrasing, but my step-dad used to hit me. My mom divorced him and he went away. I have no idea where he is now." she smiled and giggled at the end.

"Why are you always so happy, and smiling all the time. How can you smile when he..."

"I figure, life has it's up and downs. Troy keeps me sane. I love making people happy and feel better about themselves. It helps me, and them."

"You want to know why I'm so mean." Sharpay offered

"You're not mean!" she reassured.

"No, I am. I know I am. It's because my boyfriend beat me. And I thought the only way to cope was to reject everyone else."

"Oh, Sharpay. We'll help each other okay?"

"Okay. You really are the epitome of perfection."

"What does perfect really mean anyway?"

"I don't know..."

**Okay guys! Read and review. Remember, I really want 50 reviews by the 7th chapter! If you review more I'll post sooner!**

**_Grey's Anatomy Quote of the day_**

_Addison: You're using fart-logic on me!_

_Sam: And it's working_


	7. A Change In Me

READ MY NEW FIC: DOES HE LOVE YOU!

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or A Change In Me, from Beauty and the Beast**

**A Change In Me**

_For now I realize_

_That good can come from bad_

_That may not make me wise_

_But, oh, it makes me glad_

Sharpay lay flat on her pink bed, the whole world spinning around her, faster and faster with each passing second. Gabriella was _just like her, _only a newer, better version. She had a better perspective on life, she was a better person. So why was she so icy? Insult after insult, rumor after rumor, she died more and more every day. Gabriella lived merrily getting all that she wanted. Usually, she would think it with haste and disdain. However, today, she saw things from a different perspective. Gabriella had many things, but only one that Sharpay wanted. _Troy_. She had to end it, she had to end all of it. She leaned over to her nightstand, and shuffled around, looking for her telephone. She dialed the all-too familiar digits.

"Hey Shar." he answered nonchalantly.

"Get over here."

"Damn, you're anxious," he replied, much too cocky.

"Now." she wept. The four and a half minutes she waited were the longest in her life, and when he finally arrived she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. He obviously mistook her gesture for one of affection. He slammed her against the wall and began kissing every inch of her body, from her lips, to her neck. He wanted her taste. She moaned in enjoyment, but then soon after, pushed him away, wiping her lips in disgust.

"Troy! Stop!"

"What the hell?" he scoffed, "Sharpay. What is wrong with you."

"Everything. You. This. Us. Gabriella." Sharpay explained wearily as she plopped on the oversized couch.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you? Sharpay, you know I can't live without you."

"Oh come on! That is the biggest load of bullcrap! You'll do just fine without me! So don't give me that! Don't you dare!" She scolded, on the vege of tears. Troy sighed in defeat, before he sat next to her on the couch. The seconds turned to minutes before she made her confession.

"She knows. About...me."

"US?" he cried, nearly jumping away from her.

"No...my..._problem._"

"Why did you tell her?"

"She found me lying on the floor, after he...pushed me down the stairs." Her eyes downcasted, and she tried to hide her internal pain.

"Shar..."

"Her step-dad hit her Troy, and she is _still_ amazing"

"Who did you think I was talking about, when I told you about that girl."

"I never expected it to be her! She's so sweet and nice. You can't just give something up like that!" she explained getting up from the sofa.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked, following her into the kitchenette

"Stop chasing me!" she said.

"Why would I be chasing you?" he asked as he stalked her around the island.

"STOP!" she cried.

"What do you want."

"I can't do this with you. I don't want _this_." she replied, pushing at his chest. He grabbed her frail wrists, and pinned her against the wall for the second time that day. He began to suck and kiss her with pure lust and passion. As she inadvertently leaned in for more, he abruptly pulled away.

"You're going to tell me you don't want that." he pushed himself flush against her, and whispered in her ear, "Fine...but you will."

"God! Troy, I want you so badly. Every part of you. I just don't want to be you're dirty whore."

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked in a daze.

"Choose. It's either her or me. You can't have it both ways, Troy."

"Then, how come you can!"

"I didn't! I _couldn't. _It's over between me and him. It's so hard to compete with her. But I'll try, that's all I can do. That's all I can ever do for you, try. I always give you my whole self. I give an inch and you take a mile. Still, I love you. I said it, okay? I love you so much. It hurts to see you with her. It kills me! _You kill me_. So, please...choose _me._ Pick_ me_. Want _me. _Love _me_!" His blank stare tore into her heart. It ripped her open. Now, all she could do was wait for him. Just wait


	8. I Think We Got Love

**You guys really are amazing! We made it to 50! So...here's the deal. If we get to 100 reviews I will post 2 chapters in a row, and start a new fic! So work those reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or I Think We Got Love, from Zanna! Dont! **

**I Think We Got Love**

_And it hurts like love_

_Dissapoints like love_

_Disappears like love_

_Reappears like love_

_I think we got love_

"Love _me_!" Sharpay pleaded with all of her heart.

"Sharpay, we all want a neat, ordered, happily ever after life...but it just..." he tried to explain

"Doesn't work out that way," she finished, "I get it." She smirked cynically. She kept whispering, "I'm so fucking stupid." Her mouth soiled with the amount of curse words she let pass through her lips.

" The entire student body is expecting me to be with her, Shar. She's like, my soulmate. Gabby is the one I'm supposed to be with," He tried to envelope her in a hug, but she shoved him away.

"Who you're _supposed_ to be with. Who do you _want_ to be with. Who do you really _want_." She stared him down, with a hopless, whimpering expression. He pondered her previous words and compared the two. Gabriella was smart, peppy, nice, caring, sweet, pretty, loyal and lovable...like a puppy. On the other hand, Sharpay was nasty, broken, bruised, twisted, hot, conceited, bitchy, heartless, and tempermental...and yet...

How on earth could he love two people at the same time? How could he love one person be his rock, the one _true_ person he could count on, and then at the same time love one person who was the kerosene to ignite his fire. Pushing him farther. Daring him. While one willingly pushed him off the edge of a cliff, the other one was waiting at the bottom to catch him. But when he closed his eyes, he only saw one person.

"You." he whispered.

"What?" she choked.

"I want you. I want to be with you. I want to hold you, and kiss you, and tell you I love you all the time."

"Was that rehearsed in your head?" she chuckled.

"Yeah...a little. I had hand gestures, but I dropped those." (A/N: I know! Grey's Anatomy! Can you blame me!) She strode over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Can we just do one thing," Troy pleaded.

"Yeah."

"Let's wait a little while before we make our relationship known. Like...a month or two. People will hate both of us if the minute after I break up with Gabby, I have a new girlfriend."

"That makes sense." She replied, accepting his offer.

"Great. I'm going to end it with her. I promise. Right now." He sprinted out the door, and into the car, before zooming away.

He knocked rapidly on Gabriella's door.

One minute

Two

Three

Open. The door slowly swung open, with Gabriella standing in her bathrobe. Her dripping wet hair placed delicately on her frail shoulders.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized, "I was in the shower!"

"Oh."

"Troy, come in, I need to talk to you about something," she whispered, dragging him inside. He shuffled through the doorway, his eyes fixated on his feet.

"What about?"

"Sharpay," she whimpered, "Oh my God, Troy. Did you know her boyfriend hits her"

"Yeah... I figured. She always comes in with these bruises."

"I wish there was something I could do..." she sighed.

"I know." he answered in a robotic tone

"I guess what she really needs is someone to love her. I want her to know that I can be her friend. For ever and always."

"You really are a good person Gabriella," he smiled, with a drop of sadness behind his pride.

"I'm just so lucky I have someone like you." She smiled, as she lightly kissed his lips, and flung her arms around his neck.

"Me too..."

I know it was short...sorry. By the way guys, any questions about me, personally? Favorites, intrests, or just cause you're bored, Personal Message me! SEASON FINALE OF GREY"S ANATOMY IS TONIGHT AND TOMORROW IS THE SEASON FINALE OF INSTANT STAR! Don't forget 100 posts equals 2 new chapters and a brand new story!

_INSTANT STAR QUOTE OF THE DAY_

_"I'm so tired of falling for guys that don't fall back...it hurts..."-Jude_

_"Jude I..."-Tommy_

_"You all say the nicest things...you're so great...you're so nice...but none of you wanna date me...so you wanna help me Tommy...tell me what I do wrong...tell me why I'm so easy to give up...and then maybe I can fix it"-Jude_

_"You are asking…the wrong…guy"-Tommy_

_He grabs her for a mind-blowing kiss_


	9. I Don't Know If I Should Stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own I Don't Know If I Should Stay by Alexz Johnson (and if I did I would scream because I was so happy.) I do not own HSM. **

**I Don't Know If I Should Stay**

_A familar face_

_A familiar voice_

_Makes it so hard _

_To make a choice _

_I don't know if I should stay..._

_Away_

He woke up in Gabriella's bed. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Gabriella and him had slept together for the first time in their relationship. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. The timing could not have been worse. Here he was digging a deeper hole for himself. He slipped inside his pants and crept downstairs to get his mind off of the two girls he claimed to love. Turning on the television, he grabbed a glass of orange juice. _Degrassi_ was playing.

"Dammit" he cursed. It was the episode where Craig cheated on Ashley with Manny. He threw a mahogany pillow at the giant screen. His head fell into his hands. How could he be so utterly stupid. His cell phone rang to the tune of_ This Is Why I'm Hot_, a joke Sharpay had played on him.

"Hello?" he answered, stuttering.

"Hey" she half-whispered.

"What's up?" he asked, propping his feet up on the arm of the couch.

"Nothing. I really want you to come over. Celebrate your breaking up...in the best way possible," she giggled.

"Yeah...that would be great. I'll be over at 8:30" he said glancing at his watch. It was now about noon.

"Sure."

"I want to do something special," he whispered seductively.She giggled internally.

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise..." Troy heard pounding on the stairs,

"I've gotta go," he rushed

"Ok, see you at 8:30." she smiled, she blew him a kiss, "I love you"

"I love you too."

"Bye." He closed his phone, and sighed, leaning back in his chair. He stared at the ceiling, before his thoughts were interrupted. Gabriella stood in front of him, her hands fiercly placed on his hips. Her ebony hair was disheveled, like her thoughts at the moment.

"Who were you talking to?" she queried, her voice stern, and maternal.

"My...cousin. Sami." he constructed on a whim.

"Oh." she mumbled.

"So, here's what I was thinking," she chirped, plopping herself down on the couch next to him, her hands neatly folded in her lap, "I was wondering if we could go to the beach. Stay there until 10. Have a bonfire. Invite a bunch of people. Wouldn't that be fun!?" Troy's eyes shot open. He scratched his back anxiously.

"Gabby...I don't know if that would work."

"Well how about you, me, and Shar can go."

"No!" he answered almost too soon, nearly jumping from his seat.

"Why not!" she whined, "I mean, that was the most amazing moment of my life. Why are you ignoring me!"

"I'm not. I'm just...busy. My parents said I couldn't hang out with you today. I have to...babysit."

"What?" she asked incredulous.

"At Sharpay's house?"

"Sharpay has a younger sister?" she aked, truly confused.

"No. A cousin, or a neighbor, or something...anyway, I have to help her."

"It's good that you guys are friends now...I guess." she mumbled, shuffling her feet on the wood floor.

"Gabby, I have to go," he rushed, slipping on his jacket. He kissed her on the cheek, and scurried out the door.

Troy dug through his pocket, searching for his phone to call Sharpay. After a few seconds of her ringback tone, he heard her smooth voice.

"Hey," she answered, as she turned on the shower.

"Hey Shar, I have a really good idea."

"Hmm?" she asked while gathering up her loofa and soap.

"How about we play a game tonight. You and I could babysit tonight...and then...have some fun afterwards." he suggested, attempting to act cool.

"Why? Do you have to babysit?"

"Um...yeah. I do. I asked if I could bring him over to your house. The mom said yes. Is that cool with you? They'll pick him up around 10 or 11." he told her, remembering a job that was offered to him yesterday.

"Sure. My parents are out of town again," she sighed, "You can spend the night."

"Mmmkay," he answered, "See ya tonight,"

"Okay." He pressed the crimson end button on his phone and then dialed his next door neighbor's phone number as quickly as his fingers allowed him.

"Mrs. Robinson?" he asked after the phone stopped ringing

"Yes...Troy?"

"Is that babysitting job still available?" he questioned

"Oh, of course! I've been looking left and right for babysitters."

"Well, my classmate is an aspiring babysitter," he fabricated, "And she needed my help for training. Is Craig able to come over to her house?" He fed the familiar address to her, and she allowed her son to attend. Troy sighed in relief.

"I'll pick him up at 7:45" he assured

"Okay." she smiled, the warmth in her voice shining through. He had done it. Neither of them had to know. Just a dirty little secret.

"So..." Troy dragged on, attempting to break the ice with the stubborn twelve-year-old.

"I'm twelve." he huffed.

"No sh-" he caught himself, "Yeah, I know"

"I'm not supposed to have a babysitter. My mom treats me like I'm 6."

"So did my mom."

"So, is this girl hot?" Troy felt a lump in his throat caused by shock.

"Who?" he asked, playing dumb.

"The girl whose house we're going to. Is she hot?" After a few minutes of awkward silences, Troy assumed he had forgotten about the question. They arrived at the front door, and rang the bell. When Sharpay opened the door, both boys were in awe. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders neatly, in perfect waves. She sported a low cut black halter top that exposed a large amount of cleavage. Her shorts barely covered her butt, and her black lacy thong peeks out of the sides inadvertently.

"Hey." she smiled at Craig, "I thought you'd be younger."

"You'd dress like that for someone younger? This is gonna be a good night..." he grinned slyly, making his way over to the couch, propping his feet on the foot rest.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he replied. He slung his arm around her waist and led her inside. Sharpay turned on _Spongebob_ for Craig, while she sat on Troy's lap, closing her eyes. Craig ignored the television, and stared at her slightly exposed ass, as the shorts rode higher and higher. She quickly tugged them down, when a hint of insecurity passed through her. Troy smiled seductively, and lunged at her, kissing her harder with each passing second. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and pulled them tighter together. For a straight ten minutes they were latched on to each other. When Sharpay finally got up to get water, Craig gaped at Troy.

"How the hell do you breathe!?" he cried, a bit too loud. Troy chuckled.

"To answer your question_ squirt_, on a scale of one to ten...she's an 100."

"Yeah man!" he cheered on, bumping fists with him. Sharpay came back, swaying her hips side to side. She sat on Troy once again, and they continued, for the remainder of the time while Craig stayed. Troy slowly made his was down her neckline, when he was just at her cleavage, the doorbell rang. He muttered a curse word under his breath. Sharpay ran, and threw on an oversized sweatshirt. Troy slowly opened the door, to find Mrs. Robinson's smiling face.

"Hello! Where is that aspiring babysitter."

"Right here!" she chirped, poking her head out, "I was just...getting my sweatshirt. It was a little cold."

"Well, here's your money, and thank you!" When the door shut, Sharpay began cracking up.

"That was the easiest money I ever made!"

"Let's do it again." Sharpay pounced on him, continuing what they had done earlier. Only this time it was longer. Harder. Deeper. There was sweat, and kisses, and so much more. All on the kitchen floor. Troy had scored twice in 24 hours. This could be nice

_Grey's Anatomy Quote of the day_

_Meredith: Don't look at me like that _

_Derek: Like what?_

_Meredith: Like you've seen me naked!_


	10. Big Girls Don't Cry

**A/N: This chapter is slightly graphic. You are warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie**

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

_I'm not gonna miss you_

_Like a child misses their blanket_

_I've got to get a move on, w__ith my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

How the hell was he supposed to keep two girlfriends at the same time without either of them figuring out about each other. _Okay Troy,_ he calmed himself down_, think. Crap. Office assistant! Hell yeah. Just alternate between free period and office assistant. _He smiled as he strutted down the long highway of a school "street". He generously waved at every recognizable face. When Sharpay was down the hall, he sped up and gently grazed her hand with his.

"Hey," he whispered, his hot breath on her ear. She smiled, her white teeth showing. Slowly, she leaned in to kiss him, then, he abruptly stopped her.

"Remember, keep it quiet." he scolded her in a hushed tone, like scolding a puppy or a toddler. She sighed turning away from him, re-organizing her books held tightly to her chest. He ran a calloused hand through his silky hair and caught up with Sharpay.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded. She closed her eyes and nodded understandingly before she turned away. He grabbed her wrist quickly, using only two fingers.

"I'll meet you during free period. I promise. I saved a spot for you.." he slyly smirked. She chuckled before trodding away happily.

_One down, one to go_, he grinned, so close to breaking out into song and dance. Gabriella was most likely at 0 period. He would converse with her later. Meanwhile, Chad and Zeke seemed more than willing to talk.

"Hey," he greeted smoothly, as the guys welcomed him.

"How's Gabby?" Zeke asked, warily. He had heard rumors about Troy and Sharpay. So it couldn't be true, they were just rumors. Zeke still loved the way she smelled after a shower. He loved when she let her hair fall naturally, without adding one product. He loved the way she wanted the stars and the moon. The way she said she would take them all. The way he promised he would give them to her.

He loved her.

"Gabriella's great. We made it home last night."

"Sweet!" Chad cheered, giving him a high-five.

"How's Sharpay," Zeke whimpered. The gutwrenching words barely made it past his lips.

"Dude, don't say anything. I don't want either of them to find out." He whispered angrily.

"DICKHEAD! You're screwing both of them!" Zeke growled.

"Stop!" he pushed Zeke with two hands. Hard.

"I loved her!" He pushed back, as Troy fell, hitting his head against the lockers.

"Past tense, man. Get over it. She loves me. You can't tell anyone." He responded, kicking his side.

"Does Sharpay even know you're still with her?" he waited for an answer, but never received one, "I'm telling Shar." he warned, not making a physical move whatsoever.

"It's not my fault she cheated on you with someone better. Guess you didn't satisfy her." And with that, Zeke used all of his pent up anger and force and threw it into one blow that knocked Troy square in the face. He stumbled back, and then pounced on Zeke. They both were anxious to kill each other. Sharpay saw the two and gasped in horror, Gabriella did the same. They were both unaware it was because of them. So blissfully ignorant. Coach Bolton scurried up, forcing them apart, even after they were still dying to grip each other arounth the neck.

"Zeke! Bolton! Class!" He bellowed, pushing them off in opposite directions. Gabriella followed Troy secretively. As soon as the hallway cleared she tapped his shoulder gingerly. As he whirled around, she gave him a quick kiss. Nothing like Sharpay would give him. If she had her way, she would take him in the hallway in front of every pervert in school.

"Gabby," he smiled, kissing her back, "You're very incognito," he grinned. The warning bell rang once.

"Shoot, I've got class."

"Oh! Meet me at..." When did he tell Sharpay to meet him. He said Office Assistant to her. He was almost sure. "Meet me at free period."

"Okay," she responded as she kissed his cheek. He made his way to his first period thinking about the hideous melodrama he had inflicted on himself. On second thought, why would he give up two girlfriends for no reason. He wouldn't lose this opportunity for the world.

HSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSM

It was free period. Gabriella was waiting for him and he was more than ecstatic. He gazed at her longingly as she exited her class that had recently ceased. Their eyes locked and they held a silent conversation. Each comprehending every word the other said. He strode to the costume closet with Gabriella on his tail. They both entered and slowly, he shut the heavy door. The room was overflowing with darkness. He tuned out the sounds of the outside world as he seductivly kissed her shoulder.

HSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSM

Sharpay escaped from her hell hole of a class more than ten minutes ago. She checked her watch angrily for the fourteenth time. She recalled him whispering about the costume closet earlier. Aggressively, she pushed past the few people that weren't in class towards the closet.

HSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSM

Gabriella slipped off her shirt and let it slowly fall to floor, as Troy did the same to his pants.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, then kissed down his jawline.

"I love you too," he responded in a rough, husky voice.

HSMHSMSHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay stood face to face with the door. Troy was waiting for her

Troy's shirt came off, and fell on top of his pants

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The knob turned

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Their kiss gre hotter

HSMHSMHSM

The door was opened a centimeter

HSMHSM

Gabriella remained in only her panties and bra

HSM

The door swung open. Gabriella and Troy were half naked in front of Sharpay's frozen body. Her heart broken in two. Tears began to form in the corners of her glassy eyes.

"Shar..." he tried to compose a sentence

"You said it was over," she whimpered

"You cheated on me!" Gabriella cried, as she slapped his face. That looked like a good idea to Sharpay. She raised her hand in fury, but it trembled in the air. She could not bring herself to hurt him. Tears threatened to fall, but she scolded them. She would not cry. She was nearly an adult, a big girl. She would not cry. She would not be weak

"I hope you two are happy," she sniffed as she ran out of the school doors.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered

"I know," she whispered as her hand gently touched his face.

She ridded herself of her shoes and raced past her car, and through the four-way interseciton. She raced her longing for Troy for miles. She could not bring herself to stop running, no matter how much her legs ached.

Her broken heart mended together and then froze once again. She was back were she started, in more ways than once. She rushed up the all too familiar stairwell, and pounded on the door. She stood, looking up at her master.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What do you want?" he growled

"I want you."

"I would never hurt you Sharpay." he gently responded, fiddling with her blonde hair.

"I know Chris, I know." she smiled as he led her into his apartment.

_Instant Star Quote of the Day _

_Tommy: I want all of you forever. I don't care if you're herding goats, waiting tables, or making music, because I love you._


	11. Still Fighting It

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or Still Fighting It by Ben Folds**

**A/N: Thanks so much for waiting so long, I'm sad to announce that thle next chapter will not be published for about 4 weeks, as I will be away at overnight camp. Please stay with me when I return.**** I will try to post a chapter after this before I leave. Thanks and love to all.**

**Still Fighting It**

_And you're_

_So much_

_Like Me_

_I'm sorry_

Walking through the school was more awful than usual for Sharpay. Not only were there more rumors about her than usual...they were all true. No one said a word about Troy freaking Bolton-the epitome of perfection.

They knew about her and Troy

They knew about Chris

They knew about how he hurt her. Each and every student was vicious and stone hearted...everything they thought she was.

_Ugh, I'm so stupid!_ she thought as she repeatedly pounded her head against her locker. Slowly but surely she regained her compuosure. To her dismay, as soon as she lifted her head a blurry tear-stained image of Troy gently kissing Gabriella flooded her mind. Every ounce of her strength was used to refrain from letting even one tear fall. Scrambling to gather her books, a piercing voice sent a jolt through her body.

"Sharpay!" Ryan's singsong voice rang

"Oh," she stammered, shuddering in place, "H-hey."

"I'm so sorry" he sympathized

"Forget it. Just leave it." She replied, attempting to be brave.

"You're so...off today. Your hair is barely brushed, no make up, an oversized _gray_ sweatshirt, and ripped jeans! It's so... un-you-ish" he elaborated

"I know, ok?"

Ryan, however, provided an alternative solution to sulking, "I have something that might cheer you up!"

"Hmmm?" she grumbled. Sharpay let his fingers intertwine with hers as they slunk to Ryan's destination.

"Ready?" Ryan clapped

"No..." she groaned

"Read it!" he urged, as she faked a stumble, unable to conceal her growing smile.

"Uuuugh...fiiiine."

**Spring Musical Announcement**

_New Spring Musical!_

_Singles Auditions only_

_Each student auditioning must write one song and perform it._

_Each song and student chosen will be composed into a student written show. _

_The plot is unknown as of now_

_As are the characters_

_It completely depends on the written songs and their vocalists_

_Start writing, and thank you_

The minutes passed longer with utter silence. Sharpay continued to pass glances between the bulliten board and Ryan.

"So?" she questioned.

"So write!" he pushed, " Write like you used to. Write about everything you've been through. With Mom and Dad, and Troy...and Chris. The way he hurt you. He never really loved you."

"Shut up! Don't talk about Chris like that!"

"Shar, please, don't tell me you're with him."

"Ryan he loves me. He does." she defended, once again, on the verge of tears.

"Sharpay. He hurts you. He always has!"

"Not like Troy," she whispered, her tone full of regret.

"Troy is just a dumbass! He didn't know what he was passing up! He's a teenage idiot with raging hormones! Chris is a 22 year old abusive bastard!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Troy hurt me so much! You don't know the half of it...you never will..."

"Fine...whatever. Do what you want. I'm going to class." He recounted his schoolbooks before setting off.

"Ryan..." she whimpered, begging for a friend, "Please,"

"I can't support you. Sometimes you can just be so stupid."

"I know. Ok? I love him, what can I do?"

Ryan scoffed, "You don't love him. He's just a safety net. Be careful, you might get tangled and find there's no way to get out."

"Ryan! You want the truth?"

"Yeah...I do."

"I love Troy, so much. But he found a better person to be with. I guess I can't blame him. He got overwhelmed, and started lying. I didn't have anywhere else to go beside's Chris's. He was so sweet to me. Just this once."

"He's playing you. Like he did all those other times. End it with him. Again. Focus on being Single and Sassy. Eh?"

"Ok. I'm gonna write. I know exactly what I'm going to write about."

"Good."

"Good."

Maybe now things could be good after all.

**A/N If I get 10 posts this weekend I'll have a new post up by Sunday!**

** 3 to all**


	12. Write Me a Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, Transparent Lies by Alexz Johnson ( her BEST song, not available on itunes, if you want it, PM me), Hey There Delilah (another AMAZING song) by the Plain White T's, or The Way I Am, by Ingrid Michaelson(a GREAT song).**

**I do, however, own Write Me a Song, not my best, but it seemed to work. **

**Enjoy!!**

**Write Me a Song**

_Give me a melody so sweet_

_Then take it away with icy words_

_Write me a song, if you'll do anything_

_Then I can show you where it hurts_

There were nearly 50 people there for the audition, more than usual. Each clutched their lyrics in their hands, crumpling the crafted work of art that lay there in fear. Sharpay shifted her gaze nervously around, focusing on every person at least twice. Their chords were written down to cue the pianist or guitarist what to do, to tie together the loose ends of the masterpiece. Sharpay not only grasped onto her flimsy sheets of paper, but to her guitar. The one she got when she was twelve. When Ms. Darbus finally chose to lift the seal on the auditorium door, a sea of people came flooding in, Sharpay in back. Wearing, once again, a new oversized gray-ish _Washington D.C._ sweatshirt, and a pair of old jeans. Her naturally wavy hair was disheveled and tossed around by her fingers.

Ms. Darbus was not blind, not at all. She had known Sharpay long enough to understand when she was hurting...like now. The adult shuffled Sharpay over to the side, leaning forward and whispered in her ear,

"Ms. Evans, are you alright." Sharpay sighed, and picked out her words carefully.

"I think my words are best expressed through my song,"

"Well spoken,"

Sharpay nodded her thank you, and sat towards the back. At least half of the people had auditioned and left. Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay all remained.

"I have a new announcement! The principal has just called over, and you all must stay until the designated time." Ms. Darbus boomed. A few groans were tossed around here and there, but Sharpay stayed silent, as she did the entire time.

"Gabriella Montez? You're up!" the teacher called again. She scooted up telling the pianist the tempo, and feeling of the song before slating.

"Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez, and I will be singing an original song entitled,_ The Way I Am_."

"_If you were falling __then I would catch you_

_You need a light __I'd find a match_

_Cause I love_

_The way you say good morning_

_And you_

_Take me the way i am_

_If you are chilly __here take my sweater_

_Your head is aching __I'll make it better_

_Cause i love_

_The way you call me baby_

_And you _

_Take me the way i am"_

She flashed Troy a smile, and blew a kiss, indicating obliviously, this song was for him. _No shit, Sherlock,_ thought Sharpay, "_ It sure as hell isn't for Chad."_ She scoffed silently and jealously. Troy returned her gesture, as she started singing again.

_I'd buy you Rogain __if you start losing all your hair_

_Sew on patches to all you tear_

_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise_

_And you take me the way I am_

_You take me the way I am_

_You take me the way I am" _

She gave a slight bow, before skipping down the small staircase. Troy wrapped his muscular arms around her shoulders, squeezing her into a tight, sideways hug. He quickly gathered his sheet music expecting to be called up, however Sharpay's name was announced instead. She passed her music into Ms. Darbus, before heaving her guitar up onto the stage. Troy cocked his head to the side, clearly not approving her apparel.

"Hi, um, I'm Sharpay Evans, and I will be singing an original song entitled, _Transparent Lies._

_"Mmm,_

_Furtive lies and insinuation_

_All designed to tarnish __my reputation_

_And devised by you without explanation _

_Tell me why, why you spreading all these lies, mmm?_

_I'll try hard to end all this chaos_

_But when you disparage me you betray us_

_Said we'd be friends until the end and now I'm crushed _

_Tell me why, why you feel the need to lie?"_

She shook her head, disapprovingly of his actings, staring right into his baby blue eyes. She begged for the answer to her question, but he responded by turning his head away. Her eyes became glassy, and she knew the tears were about to fall.

_"Baby, lies_

_They poison everything in sight_

_Those who lie_

_Can never keep track or take them back_

_Baby lies_

_Keep messing with your sleep at night_

_You never can disguise, transparent lies._

_What you said __continues to taunt me_

_And the way you squander love, well it haunts me_

_Baby, open your eyes and maybe, you'll see_

_You're heart cries, listen and apologize"_

He felt the strength to turn and look at her again. Her hand moved so swiftly against her acoustic guitar, and the pianist in the background. He continued to pass glances between Gabriella and Sharpay. Her hurting eyes pained him to choose...or at least give her closure.

_"Baby lies_

_They poison everything in sight_

_Those who lie_

_Can never keep track or take them back_

_Baby lies_

_Keep messing with your sleep at night_

_You never can disguise transparent lies,"_

She pursed her lips and challenged him, her sorrow turning into pure anger. Her blood boiling inside her, steam pouring out her ears. He responded to her challenged by kissing Gabriella's cheek. The only words Sharpay could hear in her ears were Troy's, telling synthetic stories of how _she_ seduced him. People would finally listen to her. She belted out with angst and fury,

_"I got a story you oughta tell_

_About a girl who loved a guy more than life itself_

_But he got overwhelmed, and undermined himself_

_Telling lies_

_Flagrant lies, lies mmm, _

_Lies"_

She could no longer control her tears. Hundreds seemed to pour out by the millisecond. It was her eyes versus his. It pained him to see her hurting like this, so he surrenderd. He looked at the song in his hand and quickly changed a few lines and verses to fit his new goal as he stared at her, just as melancholy as she had. Sharpay had crying so hard, she choked on the last few words.

"_Baby, lies_

_mmm..._

_Transparent lies_

_no..._

_Why are you lying to me?_

_Lies." _

She murmured a quick thank you before hiding away back to her seat, crying feverishly, but in silence. She looked directly 3 rows in front of her, Gabriella was pissed. Beyond pissed. She didn't know who to believe.

"Um, wow," Ms, Darbus struggled to compose words, "V-very good. Next up we have Troy Bolton."

"Hey, this is my song _Hey There Delilah. _I hope you all like it," he stared into Sharpay's eyes intently, "All of you,"

"_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true,"_

Sharpay let out a small smile. She recollected on spilling out her ambitions of travelling to New York City, and studying drama at NYU. Then she would move on to Broadway. He remembered. How could he remember?

"_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me"_

Gabriella felt flattered, but still, slightly confused. She had never wanted to go to New York City. She and Troy made a pact that they'd go to college together. Maybe it was a "what if song..." Maybe, just maybe.

"_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all"_

Sharpay was at a loss for words and breath, She cupped her hands around her mouth, completely flabbergasted by his sincerity, She gasped, and sobbed uncontrolably in her hands, her face falling into her lap. Body shaking, mascara running, heart aching.

"_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_But we'll just laugh along because_

_We know that none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I will promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_and you're to blame"_

Gabriella smiled, he was talking about her scientific progress! She was giggling with joy, but she heard an noise from the back, sniffling, crying and...smiling? Tears of happiness were streaming down her face. _It couldn't be. This is about me_.

_"Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and dont you miss me_

_2 more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history_

_Like I do_

_You know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah, here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Oh..."_

He thanked and bowed, and received a thunderous applause, especially from Sharpay and Gabriella.Gabriella excused herself to the bathroom during the last song, and Troy snuck over to Sharpay.

"Shar, I'm so sorry," he whispered. In response, she enveloped him into a tight hug.

"You're amazing," she whispered, she leaned in to kiss him, but soon realized the quicksand she would have to escape alone, "So who was the song for."

"You. Couldn't you tell?" He cupped her face, and used his thumb to brush away her tears. Here eyes were puffy and red, and her face was stained black. She looked down at her appearance and chuckled,

"I look like a zombie bride, don't I?"

"You look beautiful" She looked at the ground and smiled.

" Who do you want?" she asked bluntly

"I-I don't know."

"I can't play this game. I'm sorry. Figure it out before you come to me." He nodded in understanding as he slunk back into his seat.

The auditions were through, and Sharpay felt like a new person, completely restored. Untill a menacing figure came out of the shadows.

Fists clenched

Eyes ablaze

Lip snarled

Pompous

Arrogant

Phsycotic


	13. Still Hurting

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Still Hurting from The Last 5 Years**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the hiatus. I got back from my trip last week, and then i had a major brain fart. I hope this chapter is good! PLEASE review. Again, some vulgar language, read at your own discression**

**also if you guys give me stories to read, i WILL review them**

**AGAIN-IF WE REACH 100 REVIEWS, I WILL WRITE A LONG CHAPTER AND START A BRAND NEW FANFICTION**

**Still Hurting**

_Bring back the lies_

_Hang them back on the walls_

_Maybe I'd see_

_How you could be_

_So certain that we_

_Had no chance at all_

There he stood, menacing. He resembled a bull barely containing his uncontrollable anger. Who could protect her now? Not Gabriella, her faith and trust had vanished once she discovered the secrets. Not Troy, though his charm and perfections were extremely persuasive, he too had chosen his reputation. _This is it,_ she thought, _I deserve it. _These hideous self-pitying thoughts flowed through her mind, seeping into every pore and snuck into every breath she inhaled.

"What. The _Fuck._" he seethed, his eyes looke like slits. It was hard to even pass a glance in his direction without your knees causing an earthquake.

"Chris. Don't" She scolded matronly

"Shut up!" gruffly, he grabbed her frail wrist and lugged her body into the Men's locker room. _I'm dead_-the thought crossed her mind more than once. She figured she might as well toy with his mind.

"Go. Hit me."

"_What_" he scowled, completely in shock.

Her hand motions egged him on "Hit me right now, you bastard."

Silence.

Dead

Silence.

Her confidence was growing by the second. Although it had not occured to her, the lion was transforming into a mouse.

"Isn't that what you wanted all along? To hurt me?"

"No, Shar. You've got it all wrong. I-"

"You what? Love me?" she spat at his shoes "I'm done. Forever! Let God be my witness-I am done with your shit! I am done with _you!_"

Black.

Pitch

Black...

and pain. A heavy pulse and pain coursed through her cheek. She would not cry. She charged towards him and shoved his chest hard. Chris stumbled-but only for a split second. With all of his passion and rage, a single blow to her stomach caused the blonde to sink to her knees.

"You're not worth my sweat," she hissed, attempting to repair her damaged hair.

"Walk away! Just like you always do. You'll come back."

"Bite me!"

The wind could not keep up with her swiftness as she exited the school. She was strong and she hoped-more powerful than ever. Her mind was spinning out of control, and her thoughts were zooming around her brain wildly. Carefully, she creeped out of the locker room hoping to not be noticed.

She made her way to her locker hoping to avoid the other people in the hall. She heard the whispers, however she could not tell if they were out of respect or malice.

"Sharpay" a husky voice called. Sharpay jumped a bit out of shock.

"Oh. Hi Chad." she acknowledged, beginning to put on her lip gloss.

"Listen, my parents are out of town. I'm having this huge party tonight, everyone is going to be there. Especially you."

She chuckled, "Oh really. And what makes you think I want to go,"

"Because I'm there." he stated obviously. She rolled her eyes, "And Troy's going to be there."

"Please," she scoffed, "Troy means nothing to me. I want nothing to do with him."

"Come on, I heard his song...and I heard your song. You're so talented, and I had no idea what you went through."

"Thanks, but I don't need your sympathy. Troy is with Gabriella, and even considering being with him was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind being my date for tonight," he implied, throwing a muscular arm around her.

"No. Not at all. I'll be there at 8." she whispered sensually in his ear, before giving him a light kiss on the lips. The tingling sensation lasted long after he left on his lips.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sharpay gazed at her reflection in the mirror, looking for a non-existant flaw in her appearance. Her wavy hair fell perfectly down her shoulders. It led to her turquoise halter top that left just the right amount of cleavege, the shirt left barely a sliver of her toned stomach showing. Her Abercrombie shorts _just_ covered her enough. Finally, her tan, toned legs seemed longer than usual, and her black stilletto heels tastefully decorated with rhinestones.

Tonight, she was more than ready to go crazy, get high, or drunk, or whatever pleased her. She checked her cell phone before catching a ride with Ryan to Chad's party.

When she arrived at the party, the world seemed to slow down immensely. Of course people were whispering about her, that was expected. Though, this time, she couldn't tell if they were talking about her outfit, or her song. At this point, the rumors and speculations meant nothing to her. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for her date. Finally, she saw Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Ryan crammed on one couch. With one smack of her lips, she strutted over to them.

"Hey Chad." she smiled nonchalantly.

"Hey babe." he responded, weaving his fingers into hers, and pulling her slinder figure into his lap.

She acknowledged the others presence, "Troy. Gabriella. Taylor." Chad took a swig of his beer, while winking at Sharpay. It took every ounce of strength in her body to not roll her eyes.

"Can I have one?" Sharpay asked

"You sure?" Troy asked, fiddling with his own drink.

"I was asking, Chad." she snapped.

"Yeah, they're in the fridge." This feud with Troy was supposed to be ended. After alel the song was for her, and he was just confused. She of all people should understand where he came from. Using the edge of the granite counter, she opened her beer swiftly. She whirled around to see Troy and Gabriella arguing. With a few steps closer and a little bit of straining, she could make out most of the words.

"Do you love me?" The shakiness and insecurity in that voice had to be Gabriella

"Of course,"

"Who did you write that song for?"

"You, who else. You're the one I love. How could you even get the idea it was meant for anyone else."

"Because of..._her_." She slightly motioned to Sharpay, as she vigorously took a swig of her beer

"Don't worry about her. She's Sharpay she'll do anything for attention. I don't want anything to do with her." He advised. Just then the blonde's eyes narrowed and her blood boiled. In two large gulps, she cleaned off her drink, and strutted over to Chad..

"Chad?"

"huh?" he answered, a little tipsy

"Do you have anything...stronger?" she baby-talked. Out of protection, Troy's head snapped around to face hers.

"Yeah, yeah. There's some vodka around." he shooed

"Thanks babe." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, before downing a glass or two of the liquid. 4 beers, and 3 glasses of vodka later, she was completely wasted. With little control of her actions, she straddled him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What do you want?" he asked

"What do you think I want?" Then, in one quick move, he pulled her flush against him and they began kissing roughly. Troy was in shock, Gabriella disgusted, Taylor expected this. Troy cocked his head to the side.

"How do they breathe? They're like, permenantly attached?" he queried

"Just forget about it Troy," Gabriella responded, giving him a light kiss on the cheek Then, without warning, Chad's hands began wandering up her shirt.

"Stop it, Chad" she moaned.

He disregarded her plea

"Chaaaad sssstop" she whined drunkenly.

His hands continued upwards

"Stop!" she abruptly pulled away, and slapped his face.

"What's you're problem?"

"Let me go!" she screeched. Her attempts to release his grip from her butt were futile.

"Chad, let her go," a deep voice instructed.

"Troy, I can handle myself." Sharpay hissed. Chad's hands quickly moved from her butt to her wrist, unwilling to let it go. Troy gruffly threw Chad away from Sharpay and slugged him in the gut.

"Come on, Shar. I'm taking you home." he demanded

"No. I'll get the keys from Rrrrryan," she spoke, wobbling her way towards her brother.

"No. You're completely wasted. I'll take you home."

"Troy!" Gabriella barked. Her boyfriend was leaving her for another girl...again. How could this happen to her of all people.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes."

"Okay," she whispered.

Outside, Troy guided her into the front seat of his car.

"Troy! Stop it, I was having a good time with Chad"

"He was feeling you up. And you told him to stop."

"So? I don't need you to ...to..." With a quick move, she exited the car, and vomited on the sidewalk. Troy rushed over to her aid. With the little coughs in between, he softly gathered up her hair, and held it back gently as she threw up.

"I have some water in the car. You can get the taste out."

"Th-thanks" she whispered. After she had finished, she looked at Troy, who was steadily driving the car. He was so caring, and loving. She gave him a half smile, and he returned it. At last, they had arrived at her house.

"Thanks Troy, for everything"

"It was nothing, really." Without warning she leaned over and kissed him. He responded, and kissed her back passionately. It took about three minutes for her to pull away.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I know what you said, about letting you figure things out. I can't believe I actually...and I probably taste like beer and throw-up."

"It was nothing. Don't be sorry." He reassured.

She smiled at him, "Okay, bye. Thanks"

"Bye." He watched her shut the white French doors behind her. The feeling of her still tickled his tongue.

She didn't taste like beer or vomit at all.

She tasted of strawberries and chocolate


	14. Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or Cry by Mandy Moore  
**

**Cry**

_In blazes no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_Was there that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

Gabriella sat on her bed staring at the her pink walls. Her eyes would not blink, her heart would not change it's pace, her hands would not move. It was nearly 3 am, and Troy had not returned to the party, nor had he called her.

What had happened to their relationship? It used to be so good, and steady. He used to love her, until Sharpay had interfered. How dare she let herself pity that...that slut!

Gabriella had been the best person she could be. She got good grades, attempted to be nice to everyone, tutored children, made new friends, volunteered, took first aid classes, while still attempting to keep a healthy relationship with her supposed boyfriends the list goes on. Sharpay did nothing of the sort! She was probably the most conceited, self-centered, egotistical person Gabby had ever laid eyes on. Still, in her heart, Gabriella knew Troy felt more infatuation, and adoration for Sharpay, than he would ever show to her. That was what killed her inside.

Her cell phone flip-flopped between both of her hands, each toss symbolizing one heated debate on whether to call her significant other. She whirled her head around to see the flashing crimson numbers. They read 3:34. Finally she elected to phone him.

The ringer sang nearly three times before a groggy voice answered.

"Hi," she perked up, playing up the sugary sweetest voice she could.

"Gabby?" he groaned

Her heart sunk "Are you not happy to hear from me?" she whimpered, feeling let down.

"No. No. I just...it's 3:30. Did you just get back from the party?"

"That's just it. Troy, you promised you would be back within 15 minutes. What happened?"

"Nothing," he jumped, a little to quickly.

"Troy, tell me the truth." she demanded.

"Shar threw up outside, and then kissed me. She was drunk, it's not a big deal. It was more like a thank you kiss. You're not mad, right?" the rambling would not cease. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut to refrain from tearing up.

"So...why couldn't you come back?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I was tired."

"And you couldn't call!?" her temper rose with lightning speed.

"I'm sorry Gabby! Okay? What more can I say?"

"Troy I love you. I do, but, I don't know where your faith lies. Is it with me...or with Sharpay. If you have feelings for her, break up with me! Just stop playing this charade. Okay?"

"Do you want me to break up with you? Do you want me to be with Sharpay?" he questioned, just as tempered as her.

"No! I want you to love me! You are supposed to love _me!_ It doesn't make sense. I'm going for a walk, okay? I'll be at the park, if you want to come, you're more than welcome to. Goodbye"

"Bye"

Quiet.

xXx

Sharpay's eyes fluttered open, like a fairytale. Though her head pained her, like a nightmare. She crept down the white staircase until she arrived at the medicine cabinet. In a flash, 3 Advils had disappeared from the container. She made herself a cup of coffee before sprawling out on the loveseat.

Fighting for Troy's affection was like a never-ending ping pong game. He was so hot and cold with his emotions, it was hard to tell where his feelings laid. She was so stupid for kissing him last night! She had faith that Troy would not repeat her actions, considering how hurt she had felt last time. Still, she could'nt help but feel guilty. Her hands enveloped her steamy mug of black coffee, slowly her soft lips grazed the edge. The scorching hot liquid burned her tongue so dry she nearly dropped her ceramic cup in surprise.

"Aah" she grimaced, sucking in as much cool air as possible. She gazed at the tall grandfather clock, the hands read 3:34. Her frail hands massaged her temples, attempting to rub away the pain the alchohol and memory of her all too frequent mistakes.

Her body grew cold, and her skin grew tighter, as if from lack of sleep. On an impulse, she tugged on a warm cottoney U of A sweatshirt. As she shoved her cell phone and her key in her pocket she made a the type of dramatic exit, you would only see in movies.

After a few long blocks of jogging, and walking, she had reached the park. The rubber swings had only the ghosts of children occupying them, and the wind was the only object that dared to ride the slide. Sharpay had expected that she would be the only one out and about at night. Especially at a children's park. Her eyes zoomed in on the lone figure on the bench. The girl's chest heaved up and down heavily. Sporadic bursts of sympathy burst through her heart. She crept over to her.

Gently, Sharpay grazed the figure's shoulder, "Are you okay?" She jumped.

"Sharpay?" the girl scowled.

"Gabriella. Oh my God, I should go."

"No!" Gabriella called.

"I know...I know you have a problem with me. I know. I just...there's nothing I can do to make up for what I did. You know? I wanted you to know I'm sorry. I know how much Troy means to you, and I want to be done with him. I do...I do" she whispered the last part, as if trying to convince herself, more than Gabriella.

"I've heard it too many times, Sharpay. I know not your fault. Okay? I just wish he loved me."

"He does!"

"No," she choked, "he doesn't. I need to end it. I need to...end it." Suddenly a waterfall of tears spilled onto her cheek. Sharpay's jaw was slightly agape. She had never seen Gabriella cry. Now, it was like everything in the world made sense. Every mean thing she said had been taken back.

"You need just what I need Gabriella, a friend. Nothing else right now"

"you're right...you're so right."

"Can we start over, I mean really start over."

"I'd like that," Gabby whispered.

"Wanna sleep over?" Sharpay suggested

"I do. Yeah."

Things were finally seeming right.

**Please R&R last time I didn't get a lot of reviews. Please please review. I have a bunch of new stories in mind and I'd like some feedback on those too.**

** 3**

**thanks**


	15. If You Could Only See

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH. We finally reached over 100 reviews. Thank you all who have read and reviewed. Also, check out My new FF called The Last 5 Years, and look out for a new one coming out called Ironic**

**A special thank you and dedication to xamyxjx, stessa, charmactravis, and marri who are always constant reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or If You Could Only See by Tonic. **

**If You Could Only See**

_If you could only see the way she loves me_

_Then maybe you would understand_

_Why I feel this way about our love_

_And what I must do_

Troy's feet melded into the brown shag carpeting of his bedroom. His feet guided him back and forth across his room. Gabriella was extremely clear about what she expected of him, crystal clear. He was such an awful boyfriend to her, he could never deserve someone as good-hearted. He wanted Gabriella so much. Her touch made him shiver, her smile warmed his heart, and merely the thought of her made him a better person. The choice was obvious, or at least it should have been. Sharpay was the one glitch in the equation. With Sharpay...she was indescribable. There was so much passion and love in her, and that made him question everything he every believed to be true. The fire in his soul could be eternal because of her. The light finally turned on, there were no feelings for Gabriella, it could be nothing more than platonic. Gabby was expecting an answer tonight, there was no doubt that things were going downhill. Still, he needed to be the bigger man, he needed to prove he was far from a weakling

He grasped the keys in his hand, and jogged towards his new car. His trip was halted by his father's overly paternal voice.

"Troy, where are you going?" his father questioned.

"Gabriella's. I'm going to break up with her."

"For Sharpay?" he grimaced.

"Wait...what? How did you know?"

"Word travels fast in high school, son. Are you sure you want Sharpay. I know what she's like. She seems like...a...bitch."

"Dad, no offense, but you don't even know her. She's an amazing person.Time's running out. It's nearly 5 in the morning."

"Do what you want. I can't stop you."

"No. You can't."

Keys. In

Ignition. On

Gas: On

Radio: On

It only took a record 3 minutes to arrive there, and there was no time to lose. None at all. There was one knock before a giggling Gabriella answered it in a hushed whisper.

"Sh! My mom's gonna wake up. Maybe it's the pizza!"

"Yum! Half hawaiian, half meatlovers!" another girl squealed, he suspected it was Taylor...but she was a vegatarian.

"I can't believe we likes the same kind of pizza!"

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh. I'll answer it, you go get the money," the other girl instructed.

"Mhm." The pitter patter of feet skidded down the hallway, just as the door opened.

"Sharpay?!" he whispered, flabbergasted. Her jaw was slightly ajar, then the door slammed in his face.

"Shar? Did you get the pizza?"

"That wasn't the pizza." she slowly spoke

"Well who was it?"

"Troy, I'm sorry, I should have let him in. I-" she was interrupted by another knock on the door. "That's most likely him. I'll go upstairs. I can't face him."

"Okay. I'll meet you up with the pizza."

"Thanks."

Cautiously, she opened the door.

"Troy...what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," he said tentatively.

"That's good, you're about 3 months too late!" she scoffed.

"Gabby listen to me."

"I gave you everything, Troy. I was a virgin, I loved you, I thought I would marry you. I just, wish it was reciprocal." She whimpered.

"I loved you too, but...times...things...no, people change. I changed."

"I still wanna stay friends." she pleaded

His hand grazed her shoulder, "I know, I do too."

"Sharpay's upstairs. Things are just starting to actually come together for her...so don't ask her out just yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, first, I need to solidify _our_ relationship. I think I may be closer with her than Taylor! Second, She loves you, but she's weak. She can only be part of a relationship once she's comfortable with herself."

"That sounds reasonable." The sound of a car arrived at the driveway, Gabriella handed Troy a twenty dollar bill.

"Give this to the guy. Make sure you get extra cheese and hot peppers."

"Mmkay." After a quick hug, they said their goodbyes.

"Ugh," grunted the dressed up pizza man, "who the hell orders a fucking pizza at 5 in the morning?"

"Two really amazing girls." Troy responded in a daze.

"Man your whipped, I can already tell." the stranger chuckled, he was most likely drunk, or something of the sort.

"Damn straight. I think I like it that way." He snatched the pizzas from the man, and handed them to Gabriella.

She hopped up the stairs, overjoyed, nearly stuffing the pizza in Sharpay's face.

"Mmm, finally..." she moaned.

"This is amazing!" Gabriella commented engaged in watching the cheese ooze down.

"Oh, I know. This is what Ryan and I order before our shows. Especially in Twinkle Towne. I needed all of the pizza I could get to play that British hag." she snorted while laughing, immedietly covering her mouth in embarrassment. Gabriella's cell phone rang to the tune of The Sweet Escape.

"Can I get it?" Sharpay asked, plotting something in her mind.

"Shoot," Gabriella laughed uncontrollably.

"'Ello, this is the residency of Gabriella Montez," she mocked a cockney accent, "This Sharpay Evans speaking. Who may I ask is calling."

"Sharpay, what are you doing to Gabby now? I can see through your little charade, I'm her best friend. Don't you dare change her."

"Honey, times are changing. I'm not a witch, or an ice queen, or a whore. Please, don't warn me of who I can befriend. There are a lot of people who can try to control me, but please don't be one of them. Maybe I can be friends with you too. Here's Gabby."

"Hello?" Gabriella answered, a little terrified.

"It's her or me Gabby! You choose, but you know her reputation! You know the things she has done. But I will not stand idly by as you make the biggest mistake of your life."

"Taylor. She's really a good person, you just don't know her like I do."

"I'll give you time."

"I don't need any." she whispered as she slapped the phone shut.

"Gabby, I'm causing so much trouble in your life. Maybe I should go."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Taylor's just pissed, and a true friend, for that matter, wouldn't make me choose."

"You're too good to be friends with me."

"No. I'm ordinary. I think ordinary people are lucky, they're shuffled around. But, Shar, you're different, you're special...gifted, blessed. Whatever the word is...people who have that much talent, and shit in their lives, their teased and ridiculed. In the end, those are the people that we remember. Whether it's the whole world, or just your high school class. Mark my words Sharpay...you will be remembered."

"Thank you..." was all she could utter.

"Pizza?"

"Hell yeah!" she giggled.

3 Dr. Peppers and 4 slices later, they were hyper. Beyond hyper.

"Guys suck!" Gabriella concluded philosophically.

Sharpay shoved a slice in her mouth, "So what did Troy want anyway?"

"We broke up," she sighed.

"WHAT? I thought my damage was done! Gabs, are you mad?"

"It was mutual. He may be a great kisser, but, he's more...you're type."

"Well I'm done with guys...at least for now."

"Oh my God! I have an idea. Let's rate guys."

"That's so not like you!"

"I know!" she squealed, "Okay...Zeke."

"Personality-8, he's clingy. Looks...7"

"Agreed."

"How about Jason." Sharpay suggested

"Personality 4. He's so stupid. Looks 6."

"Hmm, I'd up his looks a few"

"How about Chad."

Sharpay pondered, "Looks 8.5. Personality, 5, he's so frickin cocky."

"I'd give his personality a 7. He's one of my good friends."

"Ryan?" Sharpay grinned

"Unfair! He's your brother."

"Just go Gabriella!" Sharpay pushed

"Um... Personality 9. I haven't really gotten to know him super well, but from what I've seen...And looks, 10."

"I'll be sure to tell him that one..." She schemed

"No!" Gabby cried, bursting into fits of laughter, "Just to pin it on you...Troy."

_A perfect 10_

"Personality 2. Looks, 5."

"Liar."

"No...right now. No guy is over an 8. Every relationship will be platonic. I don't want another Troy, and I sure as hell don't want another Chris."

"I took Tae Kwon Doe when I was younger...you know...if there was another Chris."

"Would you be mad if I said you were my best friend?" Sharpay asked seriously

"No. I'd be flattered, and I would say the same thing back."

"Good."

"Shar, I meant what I said earlier, about you being blessed"

"I know. And for the record, you're not ordinary, you're anything but,"

**Thank you again for your reviews. Here's to 100 more. :) Don't forget to check out The Last 5 Years, and look out for Ironic**


	16. Wordplay

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Next 10 Minutes from The Last 5 Years or Wordplay by Jason Mraz**

**A/N: You guys rock-honestly, that's all I have to say**

**oh-and check out the other ff  
**

**Wordplay**

_Cause they want a new song like a new religion_

_Music, for the television_

_I can't do the long division_

_Someone do the math_

Happiness was such a powerful word, and finally, Sharpay was beginning to understand the meaning. Contentment came from within, not from someone else. Still, Troy was lingering at the back of her mind. Did feel that she was not worth him, of just the opposite. Did her want her just as she craved him. The lions at school looked at her differently, was she finally accepted? She prayed dearly for that day. As usual, she wandered by the drama board, hoping that the cast list was posted. Today, of all days, it was. It read

Thank you all once again for trying out. Based on the songs, here is the storyline. It is a version of The Little Mermaid. Delilah is a girl who is stuck in her clique. She falls in love with a man from another clique, named Carson. Carson and Delilah meet, and instantly connect. However Brianna, Carson's ex devises a plan for Carson to fall in love with her again. Of course, love triumphs over evil, and now without further ado-the cast list

Carson: Troy Bolton

Delilah: Sharpay Evans

Brianna: Gabriella Montez.

Sharpay refused to look any farther. Gabriella and Troy were not cast together. This was crazy...or maybe just perfect. Her eyes read the instructions. She and Troy were exempt from their last class to create one duet. It must be finished by that night.

Her lungs filled with air, and then released as she exhaled. This could be a long day. Her books were pressed tightly against her chest, as if they were her only protection.

"Sharpay!" A voice called from across the hall. Attempting to refrain from groaning, she turned around. Now was a good time to practice her acting techniques.

"Congratulations," Troy smiled.

"Thanks. Uh, you too."

"Listen, Darbus said we have to ditch 6th period to write a duet."

"I read the board," she mumbled, indicating to the sign.

He nodded and began again, "She said it has to be about when they first get together. They have just had a huge fight, and they need reassurance. Okay?"

"Sounds great. You have no idea how happy I am missing Killer Kayoshima's History class." she smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Great, see you by the piano at one."

"Bye."

TSTSTSTSTS

"It should be about total frustration. He just broke her heart, and now she's cautious to let him in." Sharpay argued.

"After she completely bashed his affection. She's the one who lured him in."

"You're missing the point! You would never understand this. Let me do it. You just sing the part."

"Shar, stop being so difficult! Jesus Christ, listen to me. She promised him so much and now he's afraid to-"

"The only thing guys are afraid of is girls squashing their male pride."

"Exactly."

"What?!"

"They just went out on a date, and he's pouring his heart out to her. What if she turns him down. He's been a player for so long, now this girl comes along, and he's gone. Girls are scary Sharpay."

"Oh really? What's so scary about them"

"They control everything. You can give them everything, or at least try to, and then in a split second they could say no and end it all. The last thing a guy wants is for the girl of his dreams to say no. Sharpay, you're the scariest girl I've ever met."

Abruptly, she began constructing the song again, hoping to erase his confession away, "So...So their both afraid of commitment. Their both afraid of being hurt again. So what if they took it slowly. Day by day."

"No, that's still to long, in relative terms. What if they took it by minutes, you know?"

"That's great.

An hour later, their song was written, and the angels sang. A thunderous noise sounded once Ms. Darbus entered the room.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Evans. Please sing! Your time is up. I expect a masterpiece."

**( Troy Singing**

_Sharpay Singing_

**_Both Singing)_**

**No that one's Jerry Seinfeld **

**That one's John Lennon there,**

**No the Dakota, The San Remo is up a few blocks**

**Have you been inside the museum, we should go**

**Meet the dinosaurs, baby...**

**Will you share your life with me**

**For the next ten minutes **

**The next ten minutes, we can handle that**

**We watch the waves, we could watch the sky**

**Or just sit and wait as the time ticks by**

**And if we make it till then, can I ask you again**

**For another ten**

**And if you in turn agree, to the next ten minutes**

**Then the next ten minutes, till the morining comes**

**Then just holding you, might compell me to ask you for more**

**There are so many lives I want to share with you**

**I will never be complete until I do**

_I am not always on time, please don't expect that from me_

_I will be late, but if you can just wait, I will make it eventually _

_Not like it's in my control, not like I'm proud of the fact_

_But anything other than being exactly on time, I can do_

_I don't why people run, I don't know why things fall through_

_I don't know how anybody survives in this life without someone like you_

_I could protect an preserve, I__ could say no and goodbye_

_But why, tell me why_

_I want to be by your side_

_I want to love you more_

_I want to die knowing I lived a long, full life, in your arms_

_That I can do, forever with you_

**Will you share your life with me**

_Forever_

**For the next ten lifetimes?**

_Forever_

**For a million summers**

**_Till the world explodes_**

**_Till there's no one left_**

**_That has ever known us apart_**

**There are so many dreams I need to see with you**

_There are so many years I need to be with you_

**I will never be complete**

_I will never be alive_

**I will never change the world, until I do**

_I do_

**I do**

**_I do_**

_Is that one John Lennon_

_That's the San Remo_

_Isn't that the museum_

_Can we go see the dinosaurs_

Sharpay stared intently into Troy's eyes. He grasped her hand, and pulled her close to him. Their fingers intertwined and all they could do was gaze at each other.

"Brava!" Ms. Darbus sang. Her cheers were ignored. "Mr. Bolton? Ms. Evans?"

The world spun underneath their feet. _I will never be complete...I will never be alive...I will never change the world..._

"Troy...Sharpay! Oh, I'll see you tomorrow," She threw her hands into the air before waltzing out. Sharpay still kept a hold of his hands. She used his hands to elevate herself up to his lips. She pressed herself up against him lovingly.

Gabriella's words rang in his ear

_Take care of her_

_Let her heal_

_She needs to be alone for a while_

"No..." he whispered regretfully against her lips. She plunged down.

"Huh?"she whimpered,

"No...no no no, I need _you_."

"Sharpay, please just trust me."

"You told me that pouring your emotions out scared you. The last thing you want to be is rejected. I'm not a piece of dirt. Does my breath smell bad? Am I wearing too much make-up, or pink? What am I doing wrong. I took a risk. What do you want from me? What are willing to give me?"

"I want to give you the whole-"

"Sharpay! Hey, you ready to go." A voice called from the doorway. Gabriella stood, her hands on her hips, praying Sharpay was level-headed, and stable.

"Y-yeah. I'll see you later, Troy." Sharpay grumbled, as she gathered her belongings together.

"I'll meet you at the car. Mkay?" Gabriella stated. Sharpay nodded, and exited.

"What did you do to her!" she whispered angrily

"Nothing. I wanted to, but...nothing." he defended.

"Let her heart mend. I can't see her hurting anymore."

"I know, okay! I know, it's just hard."

"I know it is. But you rushed into things with me, and you rushed into things with her. Look how well that turned out. It takes time."

He sighed before groaning under his breath, "I think I'm running out of that"


	17. 4 in the Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or 4 in the Morning by Gwen Stefani**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. OMG i am so freaking sorry for the delay. I'm in a show and we have rehearsals every night. I owe you a long one. I'm so so so sorry. Let me just say, in this chapter, you gotta love sexual innuendo**

**4 in the Morning**

_Stay up till 4 in the morning, and the tears are pouring_

_and I wanna make it worth the fight_

_What have we been doing for all this time_

_Baby, if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

"Ryan! Sharpay! Babies, we're home" a shrill voice caught their ears. Ryan and Sharpay looked at each other.

"Is that really..." Ryan began

"The parentals?" Sharpay finished

"Yeah"

"It's been weeks, why..."

"Now? No idea. But I swear to God, if they mess things up tonight... Troy's coming over to rehearse."

"Oh, of course." Ryan mimicked.

"Shut up dipshit!" she joked. Enveloping her body in a bathrobe, she chugged downstairs, with Ryan tagging along.

"Mother, Father," Ryan addressed. '

"How are you both?" their mother asked monotonely

They unisonly answered,"Fine."

"I expect you received the ingenue for this schools production." Her father said

"Yes father." she whispered

"How is Christopher?" he asked

"I wouldn't know." Sharpay stated bluntly

"What does that mean?" Mrs. Evans stated briskly.

"It means it's over with him _mother_."Sharpay snarled, "I have to get ready, Troy's coming over for rehearsal." Sharpay skidded over to the counter, to grasp her script. Mr. Evans slammed his hand down on the counter.

"Sharpay Michelle Evans! What the hell is wrong with you! Christopher was good business. Do you know what money we could have made."

"Money can't buy happiness. You and mom are perfect examples of that."

"Don't be so naive, of course it can." He sighed. He eyes narrows into slits as she seethed anger. Her lips puckered, and she spat next to his shoes.

"Okaaay," Ryan sang, "So, why did you and mom leave your trip?"

"Your mother seemed to enjoy the company of the massage therapist." Mr Evans dragged on.

"Oh, darling, let's not forget the lifeguard. Her name was Carissa, correct?"

"Don't you start with me, Rebecca!" he bellowed

"Dad," Ryan warned

"Richard, you're the one that's going there!"

"Mom," Sharpay pleaded.

"How DARE YOU!" Mr. Evans belted. Right on cue, the doorbell rang right on cue. Sharpay grabbed her script and sprinted out. The door slammed behind her, and she stood face to face with Troy, her chest heaving. Troy stared at her chest rising up and down.

"Hey. Sorry it took so long. My parents finally came back from Costa Rica for a 'business trip'"

"Where do you want to rehearse tonight?" he asked

"Let's go to Lava Spring. I have a master key, we can rehearse anywhere." she suggested, hoping he would agree.

"Sounds...great." he smiled sincerely. Her hand grazed his, smoothly, gently, and nonchalant. Instinctively, Troy grabbed her hand and held onto it. He held like yesterday had never happened, and tomorrow would never come.

The car door slammed and they they sluggishly slid inside the car.

"I didn't know you knew how to drive stick..."Troy suggested

"Very well, actually. I've gotten many compliments." she whispered.

"You know I've got a pretty good car, you should drive it sometime."

"Been there, done that. But I may want to test it out again." she grinned. She pulled in to the gate of Lava Springs. The stained pavement embraced the tire marks she had made.

"Ms. Evans," an associate took her hand and helped her exit out of the car.

"Thank you. Show Mr. Bolton the way to the pool, to refresh his memory. I'll meet him in a bit." She instructed.

"Ms. Evans, a word?" he requested. She nodded, "I do recall you saying Mr. Bolton was not permitted in this vecinity until the lifeguard had-"

"It's in the past, Robert. Now please..." she interrupted. She saw Troy smirk, just a bit, before exiting with Robert.

Sharpay checked her pink watch, and then headed towards the bathroom. She fixed her hair so it draped around her shoulders. Then, her dark eyes complimented her pale lips. A tight fit crimson tank top hugged her body. She knew if she bent down the slightest, she was golden, and a pair of dance shorts, executing her long legs beautifully.

"Troy?" she called.

"Hey," he sighed, instinctively wrapping a hand around her waist. She did not care how close they were, and neither did he.

"Let's just have fun today. Okay?" She reached up and kissed his cheek, then, dragged him to the pool area and took a lazy seat on a lounge chair. She sprawled herself out on the chair and arched her back. Troy took his space and sat near the edge of the chair. Her smile collapsed a bit, and she crawled over to him.

"Hi..." he breathed. He took in her scent. Vanilla and honey, his favorite. She was teasing him...he knew it. She knew it. Her head laid gently in his lap, as he stroked her hair.

"Ok, so here's the plan. It's 6:30. We're going to eat dinner, go over the songs, night swim, rehearse, and then we can spend the night here. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," he confirmed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"That was amazing..." he groaned, supporting his stomach

"I know," she chirped

"I swear, the dish you ordered me was fantastic. I've never had anything like that in my life. It was just...just..."

"Well, now that I know you liked it so much, I can tell you what it is."

"Huh?"

"Sweetie, _foie gras_ is duck liver." She chuckled. His eyes blew open and his tongue rolled out. He spat, and spat, and spat.

"Sharpay!" He shrieked, awfully feminine-like. Sooner than she would have expected, she was hoisted in the air, head grazing the floor, face bright red.

"Put me down," she warned, choking on her own laughs.

"Okay," he gave in. Flipping and flopping against his muscular legs. The aquamarine pool glimmered from the moon. She plunged headfirst into the pool, nearly swallowing the chlorinated water from surprise.

"TROY BOLTON" she growled, "Help me out-right now."

"Oooh, no. I know that trick. You're going to pull me in."

"Ugh, now I have to get out and push you in."

"Screw it. Jumping is more fun." He smiled nonchalantly, stripping himself of his shirt and jeans.

Sharpay was somewhat mesmerized. Her gaze broke, and hardened into an ice-queen smirk.

"What are you doing. This is a pool not a strip club." she scoffed.

"I'm not going to swim in my clothes."

"Skinny dipping?"

"Just my boxers. I'm sure your daddy dearest wouldn't appreciate you sexing it up with me."

"Ugh," she snarled, lifting off her shirt, that was clad to her frail body. "First of all daddy dearest can screw it. Second, There's no way in hell I am getting these clothes chlorinated." Her dance shorts slid off, and she was left in tight red boyshort panties, and a red bra. Cannonballing into the pool, Troy stalked his way over to Sharpay.

"Who the hell wears a red bra to rehearsal?" he whispered huskily in her ear, fiddling with the thin strap.

"Me-and we don't seem to be doing very much rehearsing, do we?" her tone matched his. She straddled his body, giggling softly. She ran her fingers through his wet hair.

"Nope," he whispered, "You're pretty when you're wet." She arched her back, and grinned.

"Thanks... maybe we should start rehearsing though..." she sighed

"Five minutes," His hands pressed her back into his chest. There was no room for even a sheet of paper in between them. Soft lips collided with rough ones. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, she allowed.

"Troy," she moaned softly. Her fingers grasped his hair and pulled, harder. She pushed herself harder against him. He broke away and swam to the stairs.

"Follow me." he instructed. She obeyed. They snuck into the gym and continued what they started. Together, they slunk down onto the cushioned mats. Her head layed on his chest.

"Troy, don't hurt me," she pleaded.

"You know I won't."

"No...I don't. I need to promise you won't hurt me. Just do this for me."

"Sharpay...I love you. I don't want to hurt you."

"I can't be your dirty little secret, or a booty call. I want to be with you. I want to have a relationship."

"Good, because I want one too. I want to be with you..." In no time, she silently fell asleep in his arms.

Safe

Sound

Checking through the security tapes, looking for his daughter.

Mr. Evans watched, his lip curling up into a snarl. The tape from the pool. From the gym. He was disgusted.

"What the _fuck _is my daughter doing with this boy?"


	18. Criminal

**A/N: Seriously guys, what the heck?! Please review, I only received 4. No reviews,no muse,no chapter. :( Thank you all for reading and reviewing. So, anyways, i have an SAT vocab test, I figured I might as well use all 50 words in the next few chapters? Sound good? Sweet. Oh, and I'm very sorry for my lack of writing...so much homework. I'll try my hardest to post more often**

**Last little thing, I was thinking I should change it to M because I curse like a sailor in this story. Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal by Alexz Johnson or HSM**

**Criminal**

_Going the wrong way down a one way street_

_Where the feeling is criminal_

_Nobody helps me out when I bleed_

_Just look, look, looking for someone like me_

_Can anybody see what I see?_

_Cause I don't see me._

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"Me either."

"Good." She grasped his hand tightly, before they put a brave face on. Put on their armor, suit up for the war. Them versus the world. Who could save them? Who would be their superman to rescue them from the vicious world of teenagers and their entirety. The continuum of a hallway frightened them. Alone in the world, freezing in the midst of the influx of the monsters given the name "human".

_What's going on through your head right now?_ Sharpay telepathically messaged him.

_Ambivalence._

Of course. She could have guessed. The same thing was flying through hers as well. Intrepidly, they strode down the hall. Brave faces on, they were the happy couple.

"Oh my god..."

"Bitch, she stole him..."

"Is that the Ice Queen and Bolton?"

"What's Gabriella going to say?"

He squeezed her hand.

"They're talking" he grumbled

"You get used to it." she responded. He was not ready for this talk, this incessant blather of cruelty. They both knew it, it was evident. Chad, Jason, and Zeke snarled their lips at the couple. Jason, seemed the least upset out of the three. He had never been directly involved. Zeke, poor kid, looked as though he would cry. His eyes reaching the ceiling, begging for some armor of his own. Chad growled and grunted. Why the hell did Troy get everything? Sharpay was the one thing he wanted. She was stolen, taken away.

"She was never your's." Zeke whispered, he read Chad's mind.

"Fuck off."

"She wasn't your's, just like she wasn't mine."

"Shut up. It would have been so good to..." He snarled in conclusion.

"Look at them...it's sickening" Martha commented, "Not only for the rest of the world...but especially for Gabriella."

Taylor massaged her temples and closed her eyes. Although her composure remained, she was in such a state. A thousand thoughts were running through her head. Troy...Gabriella...Sharpay...and why Chad was so upset...

"I guess I'm going to have to do some digging..." Taylor declared

"Don't get yourself in too much trouble." warned the other girl.

There were six long strides in between Taylor and Chad. The girl took advantage of them.

"Don't vomit on me...please." Taylor instructed, a condescending undertone in her voice.

Chad answered with an eye roll

"Please tell me why they are so sickening. Why they're together. Why the hell in his right mind would even think of being with her." Chad vented

"Sharpay seems like the girl you sleep with, and throw on the street..." Taylor examined her specimen, "I just don't know why Troy would leave Gabriella for, ugh...what's the word...well, a slut."

"Pity, probably. She had this abusive boyfriend, Chris."

Jackpot "Oh. I guess she really is a mess." Taylor smirked as she briskly rejoined her friends. Sharpay's past, poured out from her heart into another one's hands. Her demise was beginning, the vicious work of jealousy had begun.

The seemingly happy couple made their way in between the Red Sea, until they were torn away by the enemies.

"Sharpay," called Taylor

"Troy," belted Chad

HSM

"What do you want Taylor?" Sharpay grumbled, knowing this couldn't turn out well.

"You are not going to say one word while I talk. Am I crystal clear? Good. Did you ever consider the fact that you may have broken a heart or two on your way up to the top. Did you ever stop to think that Gabriella Montez was madly in love with this man. How could you even think of hurting her like that, and then pretend to be her friend? You, Sharpay Evans, are scum. You make me sick"

"Don't judge me. You don't anything about me and Troy. You don't know about me and Gabriella. And you certainly don't know about what I've been through in my life."

"Judge what? The pity party you threw yourself, because of your abusive boyfriend? I bet hurt Sharpay, I bet he ripped up your Juicy Couture purse, some crap excuse like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"His name was _Chris_...right?" The brunette babied her. Synthetic sugar-sweet words...traces of venom in them, "You whore..." she scoffed

"If I'm a whore, then you're a dirty hag. When you turn our 60 years old, and 74 cats...never actually giving up that chastity belt of yours...well, I guess the lucky one is here."

"Don't pretend to be so brave _Shar._" She mocked affection in the nickname, "Your bruises show otherwise"

Glassy eyes. Lips glossy from running her tongue on them hundreds of times. The blonde turned on a heel...and left

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's up?" shrugged Troy

"I think you know damn well 'what's up'. Come on man...what's going on with you and Sharpay?"

"We're, together. It's official this time, you know?"

"Dude, I told you I wanted to be with her." Chad sighed angrily

"No, you told me you wanted to have sex with her...there's a difference."

"Troy..." his friend grunted

"You don't understand. I know it sounds stupid when I say it...there's so much more than a physical attraction to Sharpay. She's amazing, with everything. It's inexplicable..."

"She was never yours..." Zeke whispered, pulling Chad back. Broken...his heart shattered on the floor. Troy brushed off what his friends said and took off, hoping his exodus would wake them up. The new mission was to find Gabriella.discussion was needed between them...an understanding.

Luckily, she was spotted withing twenty seconds. Her wavy hair was pulled into a loose ponytail held by her hand, as she sipped the water from the drinking fountain. His feet led him to her.

"Hey."

"I told you to wait." Gabriella whispered.

"I couldn't...she couldn't. I needed her."

"Troy...she's not ready! She's so hurt from...everything. Just, please, wait.Only a little while longer." Her eyes fell downcast, as thumbs were twiddled.

"Is this for Sharpay? What else?"

"Me..." she whispered, "I...I'm not ready for you to move on...I still love you." She admitted, ashamed of her words. Troy ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't get me wrong, Sharpay is the new sister I've never had. You don't feel the same, it's evident. So, for her sake, and for mine, if you break her heart..."

"I won't." Perfect teeth bit perfect lips. Perfect eyes fell rapidly in other perfect places. Perfect hands met themselves. Perfect hair was perfectly shaken over and over, in self reassurance. Perfect didn't seem so perfect anymore.

"I'll hold you to that." Her perfection was evident as well. Flawless personality, appearance, love, care. Her perfect heart broke in two, knowing that he was settling for imperfection.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing again. I feel awful setting a review quota so close to the end of the story. Yes I said it, the end of this fanfic is coming close. There are only a few more chapters left, so make the best out of it. After this one, I'll try to start a new one. It will be rated M, to the song _Porcelain Fists_. Just a little spoiler. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...oh yeah, REVIEW**

**Love ya!**


	19. New Slang

**_Response to the Reviews_**

_**jade-kwl-name-eva**: haha, yeah. Chad and Taylor are annoying me too, but I guess that was my intention. I don't even like Taylor in the movie though, so...I guess it fits in my mind...maybe? Thanks for the review_

_**Unlove You**: Sharpay has been through a lot in the story...but you'll have to wait and read to see how she handles it! Thanks for the review!!_

_**Sciencefreak2007**: I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry it's so confusing, is there anything I can do to clarify it? Thanks for the review_

_**xamyxjx**: Thanks girl! You've been a really great review throughout the whole story. Thanks!_

_**Clotisy: **Taylor's really outspoken in this story...definitely not my favorite aspect of her.Thanks for the review!_

_**Ascii27:** Thanks! I really liked that part of it too... Thank you for the review._

_**Pepsiman:** Thank you! That means a lot that it's a favorite. Thank you for the review!_

_**Evane21:** Thanks for the review!_

_**Going2Alaska:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it._

**A/N: I regret to say, that there are only 2 CHAPTERS after this one. I loved writing this story and reading your reviews even more! I worked super hard on this chapter, so please leave reviews por favor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or _New Slang_ by The Shins**

**New Slang**

_Turn me back into the pet_

_I was happier then_

_With no mindset_

One last wave goodbye to Troy. One last look at his gorgeous physique...at least for today. This Wednesday afternoon may as well have given her a slow and painful death.School was boring and petty. Once again, she was taunted by jealous others. Naturally Sharpay's snide remarks and semi-evil glares caused them to tuck their tails in between their legs and walk away. Sharpay lazily jammed her house key into the door, and turned the knob.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she called, her voice echoed thoughout the vacant hallways. Sharpay wandered around her empty estate looking for some trace of adult supervision. A scribbled note was taped to Sharpay's door. Sharpay read the the pink, curvy handwriting.

_Sharry and Ryry,_

_It may not have been apparent to you kids before, but your father and I have decided to go our seperate ways. You may think this all to be a sudden lack of judgement, however these feelings have gone on for some time. Your dad has moved in with Eileen, his current girlfriend. If needed, he is in North town. I have elected to take a self rejuvenation vacation. As you read this I am on a flight to Kauaii. I left my credit card and other sources of money on the counter...it should be enough for three weeks. I love you my darlings, and Mommy is coming home soon._

_Sincerely_

_-Mommy_

"Sincerely?" Sharpay thought out loud. How synthetic could her mother get. This fake sugar was making her neuseous. Stumbling, she found the nearest phone, planning to call Gabriella.

The phone rang once

Twice

Three times. _Come on Gabriella. _Sharpay whispered, her eyes began forming a thin coating of tears around them

"Hey Shar." Gabby chirped

"Gabriella?" whimpered the pathetic girl

"What's up?"

"My parents are gone. Completely MIA. I'm not sure what's really going on. No! Scratch that...I know exactly what's going on. My parents are getting a divorce on an impulse. Dad's with the mistress and Mom's in Kauaii "mending her heart" and shit."

"Sharpay, oh my god... I am so sorry. Is there _anything_ you want me to do? I feel awful."

"Yeah," schemed the blonde, "actually...there is. I need you to help me plan a party for Friday night. My parents aren't home and me and Ryan have the whole house to ourselves."

"What sort of a party..." worried Gabriella

"A dangerous one. With half naked guys, hot tubs, open rooms, music, pizza, and tons of booze. Come on Gabriella! Let go for once."

"I'm in."she whispered, as if she could not believe herself. A small smile snaked up Sharpay's lips and sent its way to Gabriella.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Blonde hair cascaded on to frail shoulders. Gold shadow and thick black eyeliner adorned chocolate eyes. A goddess had appeared. Sharpay put on her best Angelina Jolie "sexy pout" in the full length mirror. Her manicured fingers made their way from the top of her head, tracing a loose curl by her ear. Then, down the nape of her neck to the valley between her breasts.The thin turquoise material split off down until her naval, leaving a long strip of skin from her neck to just below her belly button ring. Her tiny hand slipped off the material gently.

Sharpay regally glided down the twirling staircase. Her toes slightly pointed as she took each step, like a ballerina. She sauntered her way towards "Daddy's" alchohol cabinet. Nonsensical humming vibrated through her vocal chords as she delicately chose the perfect poison. Vodka, red wine, champagne, beer, white wine, margarita mix, gin, bourban...everything was in place.

The red Merlot wine called Sharpay's name. The intoxicating smells danced around her senses. Slowly, the girl grasped the bottle and popped the cork, letting the true smells enhance her body. After the feeling sunk in, her puckered lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle, taking one huge swig. The alchohol sat in her mouth, making love to all her taste buds. Then, she fumbled putting the glass bottle down, praying no one saw her.

But no one was there. Ryan was at away this weekend, probably bonding with Mommy dearest. Parentals were missing. And the cleaning staff...well, she supposed that they were on vacation, now that their own personal Joseph Stalin was on vacation. Sharpay tilted her head to the side.

_Did I really just compare my parents to Joseph Stalin!?_ She chuckled cynically. The doorbell rang throughout the enormous house. Her heels clacked against the wooden floorboard to the nearest full length mirror. She primped her hair one last time, straightened her dress, and made sure she looked as drop dead sexy as she could. Quickly, she answered the door letting in Gabriella, and Troy.

Gabby giggled, running to turn up the music in the other room. Troy just stood and gaped at his girlfriend. He pinned her up against the wall, ensuring there was no air space between them, before attacking her lips with his. Their tongues swirled and fought for attention, she softly moaned in his mouth. Their explicit behavior was cut short by a terse throat clearing.

"Sharpay. Troy." Taylor and Chad stood at the door, holding a case of beer.

"Hey." The blonde smirked, she strutted over to Chad and whispered in his ear, "Let's just have some fun tonight."

00000

It was 11:30, Sharpay was wasted. Beyond wasted. She was then sandwiched between two elder guys she had never seen before. Apparently they were in college. Her fingers traced circles around one's chisled chin, until it reached his lips.

Sex with clothes on.

It was the only way you could describe it. She turned around and captured one's lips. Forcefully and intense. Troy seethed jealousy and anger, as he stormed to her.

"Sharpay!" he grunted

"Baaaaby...mmmm. You look so sexy tonight." She stepped on her tiptoes and her lips reached the crook of his neck. He tried to resist groaning in pleasure, but it was hard. With all of his force inside of him, he pushed her away.

"Ugh! what is wrong!" she nearly shrieked.

"You! You cant go around making out with other guys. What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" He bellowed.

"Troy, you're not my _dad_. You don't _own_ me. Don't you **dare** tell me what to do. I can dance with who I want. I can make out with who I want. I can sleep with who I want. Don't pretend like you actually care. So just let go, and maybe we can have some fun tonight. She snuck her hands underneath his shirt and continued to kiss him. He slapped her hands away, and then shoved her to the side. Not hard...no. Still, she was so brutally drunk, she stumbled and fell to the floor.

Her chest heaved up and down, she sat, completely shocked at his actions. Standing up she strode away from Troy.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry. Ugh! Dammit" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Forget it. We're over. Don't talk to me, don't think about me, don't look at me." She snarled tersely. Her stumbly walk quickened over to the alchohol cabinet. Hastily, she grabbed the liquor bottle. Rather than pouring the mysterious liquid into a shot glass, she took a large swig from the glass bottle. The alchohol both seared and comforted her throat. She reached a stage of nirvana briefly, however it ended as quickly as it began. She felt herself wanting more of what had made her feel so insanely amazing. She _needed_ more of it.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Troy sat on the couch, barely containing his anger. He needed to punch something. He needed to rip out his hair. He needed to hurt something so badly. He stomped to the bathroom to flush cold water on his face. There lay something he never expected.

Vomit all over the toilet.

Beer, liquor, and wine bottles littered the floor.

Finally, a soft, tiny body thrown on the floor, passed out. Blonde hair shielding her face. Her arms were writhed in the most contorted position.

_Sharpay_

He ran to the nearest phone, dialing the horrid numbers

9

1

1

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

_Thank you so much guys. I worked super duper hard on this chapter, and I know an extra 2 minutes of your time writing a review wont be too challenging. Only 2 more chapters, so let's make it be really good!_

_In addition, I'm having a thousand plot ideas attack me, for my new story coming after this (Porcelain Fists) and many one-shots I want to write. Sadly...I don't have time. I'll try and take it one at a time! _


	20. There's a Fine, Fine Line

**Response to the Reviews:**

**CreeksidelovesZashley:** _Thanks for the review! Sharpay is well...Sharpay_

**giantzacface: **_Haha. Most def, drink in moderation. Thanks for the review._

**xamyxjx:**_ Yup, sadly only two more chapters. Thanks for reading the whole way through, girl! Thanks for the review._

**Clotisy:**_ Sharpay was mostly talking crazy to Troy because she couldn't really handle her own life. Hmmm...I wonder if they will get together..._

**Going2Alaska: **_haha, I guess i should cry too. I dunno, i always pictured her parents as the kind of people who only cared about their stature in the community. Not really caring about anyone or anything but how it looks to everyone else. Just my thoughts. Thanks for the review!_

**Evane21: **_Sadly, yes. Only 2 chapters left, so let's make it count! haha. Thanks for the review._

**Jade-kwl-name-eva: **_mmmmmhhmmmm trouble is my middle name (in my stories at least) haha. Thanks for the review. :)_

**There's A Fine, Fine Line**

_There's a fine, fine line_

_Between a fairytale and a lie_

_And there's a fine, fine line_

_Between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye"_

_And you never know till you reach the top_

_If it was worth the uphill climb_

_But there's a fine, fine line_

_Between love, and a waste of time_

The joy of a heartbeat. A simple pulse is a true blessing. A pulse is life, and what is life but one large gift that is constantly taken for granted. The beauty of seeing the vivid colors that envelop you. To hear the soothing coos and "aahs" of others appreciation. To taste the sweet and savory that express all flavors and emotions. To smell the familiar and specific scent of someone, instantly able to distinguish who allows that scent to dance with them. And to touch. To wrap fingers around a soft hand and know that they fit. Like those two hands were created so they could touch each other. And the lips on those same people were made to kiss each other. And the mind-blowing thing of it all is that their sole purpose in life is to kiss the other set of lips. Because the perfection is inconceivable...so why not take advantage of it.

But death...death is uncheatable. Everyone is destined to die sooner or later. And instead of fearing death, isn't it better to face the fear head on? Well...isn't it?

"Please..." murmured a voice that was inaudible. His teeth gnawed his lips so they were bleeding ferociously. Still, the iron taste of the blood was calming to him. A sign of life, a sign of hope. He lay on his bed, staring in to the endless ceiling. Troy was arguing with himself...a bitter battle that may never be won.

_Call her_

It was her fault

_She loves you_

No, she doesn't

_She wouldn't have done this to herself_

Shut up!

_She needs to be saved_

She's perfectly fine.

_Visit her!_

She's going to be better

_She's **going**__to die!_

Please...

_All of that alchohol, she will be lucky if she just got poisoning. _

_She's going to die_

_**She's** going to die_

_She's **going** to die_

_She's going **to** die_

_She's going to **die**_

The words rang in his head like church bells. Back and forth, incessantly taunting him. The possible love of his life could be gone. There was nothing he could do about it. Nothing at all.

He scrambled for his house phone, rummaging through the pile of books and basketball jerseys. His hand grasped the plastic skeleton and dialed the familiar numbers. His fingers were on autopilot, there was no need for brain work.

These numbers were engraved in his memory, set in stone.

"T-Troy?" Whimpered a voice. It was meek and shy, not nearly as she had portrayed last night. The quakiness of her voice was apparent even through the phone. He could see her wrinkled forehead and slightly pouted lips. He could sense her tensed fingers that were pressed against her face for comfort.

"Gabriella." a whispered voice blew through to the other side.

"Why are you calling?"

"I need to know."

"Go find out yourself."

"Just tell me." he grew frustrated

"I know one thing."

"What?" he pleaded, begging for some sort of answer.

"She loved you..." Gabriella whispered.

"Loved? As in...past tense? Is she dead? Tell me the truth!"

"Sometimes the truth hurts." It was apparent she was reffering to his past events and promiscuities.

"I don't care. Nothing is worse than this." He stated tersely.

"She's not dead, but she's dying. Troy...you don't understand"

"I know I sound like a bastard, but it was her own fault. She put this on herself."

"Are you kidding me!" shrieked Gabriella. She stood up from her seat and began pacing. Traces of footsteps echoed in the background of their phone conversation. "Do you _know_ what is even going on in her life? Did you even consider asking what was wrong with her, instead of just assuming. Troy...her parents left her and Ryan."

"What?"

"Her parents left her a note on her door, saying that they were divorcing. Her dad is with his mistress and her mom is gone on vacation. They're AWOL, and Sharpay is completely alone. She won't admit it, we both know that. All she needed was a little bit of support. Could you do her that, and give that to her." Gabriella's voice wavered and shook. Never had she yelled to that extent. Never had she felt so strongly about a cause such as this, "So don't whine and complain to me asking how she is. Muster up enough courage to go to the fucking hospital and visit her! Grow a pair and get over it!"

"Gabriella? Is that you?"

Her voice softened with worry and the natural maternal care she took on. "They say that if you sit there and talk. They listen...and they hear. It works...please Troy. I never ask for anything. But you won't see her for you...see her for me. I can't let my best friend die because she was alone and afraid."

"I'm going."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

A stomach pump ridded the languid figure of the poison that was in her body.

Her eyes were closed.

Her face was drained of color

Warily, he sat on her bed.

"Sharpay...I'm here. I know, it took long enough. But...here I am."

Her eyelashes fluttered, and her eyes opened slowly.

"I know. So talk." Her voice was raspy and throaty, but she was beautiful.

"Okay...here's it goes."

**Well, there it is...the second to last chapter. I tried hard to make the Troy/Gabriella fight realistic. I know this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to build for the last one :)**

**PLEASE leave a comment/ review whether it's just**

**"It really liked the story" or whatever. I'm going to say..**

**10 reviews before I post the last chapter!!!**

**Can't wait.**


	21. When It All Falls Apart II

**A/N: Well, after 142 reviews, 15215 hits, 32 favorites, and 45 story alerts, this story comes to an end. Thank you all SO SO SO much for reviewing. It's so great reading the reviews. Thank you again. I hope that all who read this fanfic will stick with me for my future stories (I already have like...4 in my mind. _Thin_, _Someone Like You, Porcelain Fists, _and _Moon.)_ Can't wait to write them!!! thank you so much again, and here is the final chapter of _When It All Falls Apart_. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or _When It All Falls Apart_ by The Veronicas.**

**When It All Falls Apart**

_Everything is effed up_

_Straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do_

_When it all falls apart?_

"Okay...Here it goes" he whispered, trying to imagine what he would say. Her disheveled figure was sprawled on the bed, limp and uncaring. She hated to listen to his words.

"Sharpay. You are impossible. Constantly you need attention and to be babied, even though you won't own up to your own insecurities. I feel like I need to spoon feed you just so you can live! You flirt with anything that has a penis, but it was so wrong of me to be confused between you and Gabriella. I can't help it if you both are fantastic girls. I can't help it if I am not as stubborn as you.

"Not to mention you have three different personalities. When you're at school you are the "ice queen". When you were with Chris you were the "bad-ass-chick-with-a-heart-of-gold". When you are with me...you are the girl I...I love. The girl who is fantastic, giving, but still sticks to her guns. So...that's why it was so hard to choose between you and Gabby. That's why it's so hard to stay with you now.

"I could have chosen a different path. I could have stayed with Gabriella and been perfectly fine. I could have let you figure out your situation with Chris alone. I could have changed so many things along the way. Maybe I would be happier if I did...maybe you would be happier...Maybe you wouldn't be here... There are so many 'maybes' and 'what ifs'... Like, 'what if' we were better off without each other"

Finally, the man standing in front of Sharpay was at a loss for words. His chocolate eyes reached the top of his head. Calloused hands were shoved in his pockets. The distinct smell of the stuffy hospital filled his nostrils. It was like latex, sterylization and empty words containing no emotion. He let out that frustration in one puff.

Sometimes silence can be louder than actual noise. The buzzing noise that refuses to cease consumed their ears, toying with their senses. Sharpay closed her eyes trying to fathom what Troy was saying.

Did he want it to be over?

Did he wish it never happened?

Why was he saying this to her. The confusion molded into sadness, which formed almost instantly into anger.

Her eyebrows knit fiercely.

"Are you done? Because I do _not_ need this right now. The door is to the-"

She was inturrupted by his deep voice.

"No. I'm not done. Far from it, actually." He bit

"Well please continue before my IVs come out" she replied with the same tone.

"You don't have to be so cold"

"Well isn't that just the pot calling the kettle black." Sharpay replied snidely

"Ugh! You are so-"

"Aggrivating? Bitchy? Say it, Troy! Tell me I'm everything you hate..._lie to me_."

"You're not everything I hate." Troy seceded meekly.

"Well...then please explain your previous tyrade."

"I wasn't done"

"You may continue"

"So...the strange part of it all is that with all the baggage you have. _All_ of it...I still love you. I could never let you go or drown, or die. You have to believe me when I say that. When I tell you that you are not the best thing that's happened to me. But you are the most important thing to me, and you make me appreciate everything in life. I wouldn't trade you for anyone or anything. I won't ever let you go-because I can't."

There was that damn silence again.

Echoing

Booming

Out of control.

Now he was the one who was confused.

What was _she_ feeling?

Slowly...her lips curled into a smile. Small-but it was there.

"Troy...am I...going to...to die?"

"No. Don't even talk about it, Don't even think about it."

Her eyes became glassy and shiny.

"Everything is going wrong. My parents are gone, I have no idea where Ryan is. Chris _still_ scares me in my dreams. And...Now, I did this to myself. Troy-what do you do when it _all_ falls apart."

"Shh..." he whispered, his warm breath dancing around her ear. The two hands that were made to touch eachother grasped for one another. Her smooth fingers tickled the back of his hands. He lifted her hand up and kissed it gently.

That was all the reassurance she would ever need.

_Fin_

**Well...That's the end. Short-ish, but I thought it pretty much captured anything. **

**PLEASE review, and if you have constructive critisism, please let me know. I am always trying to better my stories. **

**Thank you all again. **

**Thanks!**

**Jen**


End file.
